Back against the Wall
by annie rules
Summary: Set after S3A, Scott refuses to let the twins into his pack. But the twins weren't asking, they were pleading. Unknown to Scott, a terrible danger from the twins' past comes to Beacon Hills, threatening the lives of everyone associated with the them, throwing life as they knew it in a frenzy. Will the wolves of Beacon Hills come out unscathed? Ethan and Aiden centric. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi, I'm back with a new story! I had some requests for an Aiden centric story to this is my attempt at one. though this story is more about the twins and the McCall pack, this gives a deeper importance and understanding to Aiden so I hope you will like it. Here's hoping you enjoy, plz do let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

"You really think this will work," Ethan asked, nervously.

"I hope so," Aiden said as he rang the door bell.

Scott answered within a second, Isaac and Stiles right behind him. Aiden noticed that Stiles was clutching his baseball bat tightly. He ignored the revolted look on Isaac's face and smug look on Stiles' and turned to Scott.

"We need your help," Aiden stated.

"Well, you're not getting any," Isaac replied but stopped when Scott gave him a look. Then he turned to the twins.

"What makes you think we'll help you after you killed our friends?" he asked, as if the whole idea seemed ridiculous to him. Aiden was already feeling anger bubble inside him but he kept his outer calm when he felt Ethan's hand on his back. He cleared his throat, took one glance at Ethan and said, "Look Scott, we didn't have a choice. We told you that already. Right now, we really need help."

Scott seemed to be considering his words. His cold demeanour faded and he seemed more curious. After all, what could the all powerful alpha twins who can morph into 'voltron' wolf need help for? Of course, Scott didn't know the whole story.

"What do you want from me?" Scott asked.

"We need a pack. Let us be a part of yours," Ethan spoke up.

Scott stared at them in surprise but Isaac and Stiles were quick to reply in negative. When Scott still didn't reply, Isaac tapped him none to politely on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're considering _this_?" he said, as if the very idea was revolting. Aiden rolled his eyes.

"Please Scott, we wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," he said.

Scott looked between Stiles and Isaac and then back to the twins. "Look, they don't trust you and frankly, neither do I. Sorry," he said, shrugging. Aiden opened his mouth angrily but Ethan pulled him back by his arm and said, "Alright, we'll leave."

Aiden glared at the three wolves but Ethan continued to tug at his arm so he relented and they both trudged back to their bikes.

* * *

"Now what? We can't stay here! We have to leave," Aiden said angrily. They had just returned from the futile meeting with Scott.

"No we can't," Ethan replied, dejectedly.

"What? Are you insane?" Aiden sprang up from his seat and went over to his twin. Ethan had huddled over on the sofa very quietly and was staring fixatedly at a spot on the floor. Aiden lightly smacked him on the head.

"You got a death wish? Suicidal?" he was yelling now.

Ethan looked up at his brother with his big brown eyes.

"No. But we can't leave."

"Why the hell not?"

"Coz if we leave, then Danny and Lydia will be soft targets. I can't let anything happen to him," Ethan stated. Aiden stared at him as if the wind had been taken from his sails. His anger gave way to frustration and he flopped down on the sofa beside Ethan.

"Scott will never let anything happen to Lydia."

"What about Danny? Danny and Scott aren't that close. Danny might be in trouble and Scott probably would not even know! I'm not taking that chance, Aiden. We gotta stay and face it."

Aiden sighed, "Face them how? We are not alphas anymore, we're omegas. We can't morph. We are alone."

Ethan sighed, "I know. But Aiden, I'm tired of running. And for once I have someone worth staying for."

Aiden nodded, quietly. Ethan knew his brother felt the same way. They both wanted to stay for they had grown to care about the people around them. Well, some of them. Ethan loved Danny, yes, _loved_. And Aiden found himself inexplicably drawn towards Lydia. Ethan saw the worry lining Aiden's face. He leant forward and put his hand on Aiden's.

"Look, maybe we are overreacting? John's a few towns over, he's not coming here for all we know. He probably doesn't even know we are here. If we keep a low profile, there may be nothing to worry about," he said, trying to be as calm as possible.

Aiden looked at him with a "nice try but I know better" look but didn't say anything. After a minute, he just hung his head and whispered, "No more running, right?"

Ethan moved closer, giving Aiden a one armed hug, "No more running. We'll be okay." Aiden nodded half-heartedly.

"We should get to school, then," he said, returning Ethan's embrace and then getting up. Ethan followed. In a few minutes, the twins were out of the door.

* * *

Scott parked his dirt bike in the parking lot when Stiles appeared over his shoulder, a goofy smile plastered across his face. Craning his neck Scott found the source of that smile to a girl alighting from a blue car. Lydia. Allison got off from the passenger side door and immediately caught Scott's eye. She smiled and started walking towards him. Lydia followed. The four friends, despite the awkward situations and complicated inter-personal relations had always managed to stay together, caring and protecting each other. They walked into the school together, chatting happily.

"You seem tired," Scott said, catching a small yawn Allison tried to stifle. Allison chuckled, rubbing her eyes more freely now that her secret was out.

"Yeah, dad and I had lots of work last night."

"Arms deal?"

"Yeah, but not the kind you'd like. There is a hunter called John Walsh. He contacted us for arms, military grade that too, explosives and all. Tried to dig up information on the animal attacks, too. It took a lot of convincing to get him off our back—"

Scott's expression had changed from casual to concern and Allison stopped when she noticed. Stiles was staring at her with his eyebrows raised, mouth slightly opened, as usual. The only person still unperturbed was Lydia, but then it took a lot to upset her.

"What?" Allison asked, surprised.

"New hunter. Arms. WEREWOLF!" Stiles said animatedly, pointing a finger at Scott upon the last word. Scott shrugged, nodding.

"Don't you think this might be dangerous?" he asked.

Allison looked at Scott reassuringly but dead serious, "Scott, you know we wouldn't invite any trouble for you."

"But you said—"

"Yes, it took a lot of convincing but he agreed that we alone should take care of Beacon Hills. We just agreed to give him some weapons, the ones which he ordered for."

"So he is coming to town and will have weapons?! That doesn't sound good," Stiles said, looking to Scott for support.

"Stiles, he is a hunter and needs to protect himself. He works alone and his sons were killed by werewolves. You can't blame him. But he'll leave after that deal, don't worry. Dad's got it covered," Allison said. Scott considered for a moment and nodded.

"It's okay Stiles, I trust her," Scott said, making Allison smile brightly. Something made him uneasy when he suddenly remembered the twins' morning visit but he pushed it out of his mind and followed his clique to the class.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? WANNA READ MORE? PLZ DO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Lydia sat at her desk doodling absent-mindedly when she felt Aiden slide into the empty seat next to her.

"Hey," he said grinning broadly, but unlike the usual, this time the careless grin didn't reach his eyes. Lydia however dismissed it and replied with a curt, "Hey."

Aiden leant towards her mischievously and she unsuccessfully tried to suppress the tiny butterflies that she felt in her stomach. A small smile escaped her lips.

"So, you free tonight?" Aiden said is a slow whisper, his lips just inches from her ears. Lydia elegantly pushed him back in his seat and cleared her throat.

"Nope."

"Late night?" Aiden quipped, winking. Lydia mentally kicked herself. She had made a decision regarding this relationship with Aiden, or whatever it was, and she needed to stick to it. It just wasn't easy when Aiden turned on his charms for her.

"No." She stated, this time more firmly. Aiden tilted his head, eyebrows coming together as he picked up a tiny hint of unwillingness on Lydia's part.

"Something wrong?"

"Not yet. I just don't think that this will work. You and me, I mean," Lydia said, pursing her lips.

Aiden was taken aback. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. They had been going well, no serious commitment but then he was starting to really consider the relationship in more serious terms.

"Why?"

"Aiden, you are not a just a bad boy, you're a bad guy. And I don't want to be with a bad guy," Lydia shrugged simply, even though it hurt her ever so slightly to see the look on Aiden's face.

Aiden searched for words, for the right thing to say but ended up keeping quiet. At that very moment the teacher walked in and the class began, so they didn't get a chance to talk for the next hour.

After the class got over, Lydia promptly picked up her pink designer handbag and started to walk out but Aiden caught her wrist. She turned to face him a sigh.

"What now?"

"Give me a chance, I'll change. I wasn't always a bad guy. I was made into one."

Lydia freed her wrist from Aiden's careful grip.

"Maybe you were different but you can't change now. You are a killer. You can't change that. Yesterday I found out what if feels like to save a life. And I certainly won't be with someone who has blood on his hands."

Aiden looked at her for a long time before speaking up.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew the life we have had."

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Well, you made a choice when you had to and now I have made mine."

Aiden felt his heart beat painfully. He was fighting a losing battle. He probably wasn't in love with Lydia but he did care deeply about her and he wanted to be able to love her. He wanted to be a good guy for her; he wanted to be better for her. And here she was denying him a chance. Lydia had already turned to leave when Aiden spoke again, this time very slowly, almost like he was tired and was giving up.

"You don't think I have it in me to be good?"

"Not anymore," Lydia said, without even turning back, as she walked away.

* * *

Danny ambled down the empty corridor when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. He turned around but there was no one there. He sighed thinking that his tired mind was playing tricks on him and was about to resume on his way when he almost ran into a person. The whole thing was so sudden that Danny jumped, panicking, before he realized who it was. Ethan.

Danny took a few deep breaths before breaking into an indignant smile, "You scared the hell out of me!" Ethan smiled.

"How are you?"

Danny shook his head, the smile fading as he recounted the last few days in his head.

"No, you don't get to do this. You don't get to waltz back in after days and pretend like nothing happened."

Ethan's shoulders slumped but he angled his head trying to catch Danny's eyes.

"You said you needed space, Danny. What was I suppose to do?" Ethan said softly.

"You could have just told me where you were going."

"Danny, after everything that I told you, I didn't think you'd want to –"

Danny's head jerked up, his eyes watching Ethan deeply. Ethan could hear Danny's heart speed up. Instinctively, he backed away, raising his palms slightly to signal that he posed no threat.

"I'll leave if you want me to."

"NO!" came the quick reply as Danny stepped forward and took Ethan's raised palm in his own. Ethan let out a breath of relief and the corner of his lips curved up in spite of himself.

"What made you change your mind?"

Danny took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"When you told me about being a ... a –"

"Werewolf," Ethan volunteered.

"Right, a werewolf. I was scared. Every time I saw you, I was scared."

Ethan moved closer and slid his arms around Danny's waist and touched the tip of his nose to the bridge of Danny's. He heard Danny's heart skip a beat and Danny could almost feel the moments in Glen Capri flooding back. A nervous laugh sounded from his lips and that made Ethan smile.

"When you left, I wasn't scared anymore. I was terrified."

Ethan tilted his head to a side like only he could, "Why? Of what?"

"Of never seeing you again! I was terrified that I'd never be able to be with you, that I didn't know where you were... –"

Ethan closed in and kissed him. Danny moved in, kissing him back and wrapped his arms firmly around Ethan's shoulders. When they finally broke apart, Ethan looked at the boy in front of him and smiled happily.

"You really want me here?"

Danny nodded, giving him a dimpled smile.

Ethan pulled Danny into a hug, "Then I'm not going anywhere, ever again."

**AN: what do you think? plz do review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Stiles stalked into the empty locker room, head hung low on his drooping shoulders. The practice had gone badly. Scott had gone with Allison and Isaac for some work and that had left Stiles fending for himself. Usually he did fine but today his focus was somewhere else and thus he had taken quite a beating, in the spirit of the game, of course. He sat down on the bench and scratched his head dejectedly. Scott had pointedly told him to stay of out this but being Stiles, he couldn't really stay out of trouble, could he? And his spidey senses were tingling, to put it in a way.

Ever since Allison had spoken about the new hunter, he had been on edge. Something deep inside his stomach told him that the hunter was bad news. Though Allison had said that hunters can't encroach upon the area demarcated by other hunters according to the code; and that Beacon Hills belonged to the legendary Argents, whom no one messed with, Stiles could not help but feel a kind of worry for his best friend. It was to ease his worry that Isaac volunteered to secretly oversee the weapons deal with the Argents and John Walsh. Scott was adamant that Isaac should not go alone and went with them, leaving Stiles in the relative safety of their school. But Stiles was still not fully satisfied.

He was drawn from his reverie suddenly when he heard footsteps coming into the locker room. Stiles reluctantly craned his neck to see Danny come in. He was taking off his helmet and wiping his sweaty forehead. He saw Stiles, he just said a "hey", carrying on with ridding himself of the heavy gear. Stiles dropped his head, and sighing got up to change. It was a silent few minutes before Stiles felt Danny's eyes upon him.

"What?" he turned to Danny.

Danny shrugged, "Nothing."

Stiles could see that it was not 'nothing' from the way Danny shuffled on his feet so he kept staring at the other boy with his eyebrows raised and in about five seconds, Danny caved in.

"Okay, so I know about Scott." Stiles raised eyebrows further up, not really knowing what to say.

Danny saw that and quickly added, "And about Ethan and Aiden and Isaac. I'm pretty much up to date."

"Oh? Ok that's good to know I guess?" Stiles muttered, unsure of himself.

"But can you tell me exactly why Ethan and Aiden are so freaked out?"

That took Stiles completely by surprise. He didn't know that. Well, he knew but he didn't seem to think it was important. But when Danny brought it up, it suddenly became of consequence. Something was definitely happening with the twins and Stiles needed to find out what.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, hovering around Danny, who had taken his seat on the bench.

"Well, yesterday after Ethan returned, we went back to his place. We were just hanging around you know but Aiden came in, he was really flustered. In fact, turned out that he couldn't remember my scent –"he stopped, unsure of how to go on. Stiles nodded encouragingly. After all, he knew it takes practice to get used to having friends pick out your 'scent'. It worked and Danny continued, "—yeah, so he didn't recognise my 'scent' and barged in with eyes glowing, his fangs and claws all out, you know! He thought something happened to Ethan. It took us around 10 minutes to calm him down! What is going on with them?"

Stiles's head was reeling by now. _Shit, they asked them for help_. Maybe, just maybe they were in trouble, biiiig trouble and they actually did need help. Stiles grunted exasperatedly and pulled out his phone from his locker.

"What are you doing?" Danny's voice asked over his shoulder.

"Calling Scott. He needs to know this."

Scott picked up after 4 rings.

"Hey, we're fine." His voice reported over the phone.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles said, the relief evident in his voice but he continued, "But the twins aren't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they might really be in trouble you know? Danny says they are really freaked out about something –"

"Wait, Danny?"

Stiles allowed himself a small smile. "He knows."

"Oh! Ok so what did he say?"

"He said that the twins are going really crazy. He said Aiden was freaked out enough to have wolfed out in front of Danny, eyes glowing red and all –"

"Blue."

Stiles stopped midsentence. He knew Scott was listening with rapt silence. Danny's interruption had surprised them both.

"What..?" Stiles looked at Danny quizzically.

"Their eyes glow blue, not red", Danny stated.

"Are you sure?" Stiles asked, the events of the previous morning falling into place.

Danny rolled his eyes, "Ethan is my boyfriend! Yes, I'm sure!"

Stiles turned back to his phone and added in a softer tone, "Scott, the twins aren't alphas anymore." He knew what Scott was thinking despite the heavy silence. _The twins are in serious trouble and not strong enough to defend themselves._

* * *

Aiden lightly kicked a scrap rusted tin can out of the way. They were at a distillery, or what used to be one but hadn't been anything more than a useless shed for a long while. Ethan followed him examining the old, mouldy walls. His eyes landed on the fractral circle pattern that vaguely resembled the Fibonacci graph on a steel wall.

The Hale's revenge symbol.

Ethan's muscles tensed and he nudged his brother's attention to that. Aiden eyed it wearily, "No, he wouldn't do that to us. We helped them."

Ethan took a deep breath, "They refused to accept us into the pack."

"Yes, but they wouldn't kill us. Not like this anyway. Besides, this looks very old," Aiden said, pointing to the marking on the metal.

Ethan nodded. "I wonder why Scott wants to meet."

"We'll find out," Aiden said, as he picked up footsteps right outside the distillery. Ethan too had heard it but they both stiffed slightly when they realized that there was only one pair of boots approaching.

"I thought Scott _and_ Derek were coming."

Ethan shrugged; his eyes scanning the door way when suddenly, his expression darkened, and eyes grew wide with pure terror. It was in that very moment that familiar and dreaded scent reached Aiden and he turned to see what his brother perceived.

"How is that possible?" Ethan whispered, his words shaking, claws out in defence.

The man standing in front of them laughed. He was strong built, about six feet tall.

"Good to see you remember, boys," he sneered.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Aiden shouted, barely able to mask his terror in anger.

"Just paying you a visit. I don't want my boys to forget me, do I?"

"We aren't your boys, John!"

"Oh yes, you are my foster boys. As far as I remember, _you killed my boys_," the man said, his voice now menacing. The initial sugar coated voice now gave way to it true colour, the ruthless and lethal tones of determination lining it. He reached inside his overcoat and brought out what looked like a small round object.

Before the twins could even realize what's going on, John had lobbed the grenade towards them.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I promise that the next chapter will be action packed but till then, plz do tell me what you think! read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

_Before the twins could even realise what's going on, John had lobbed the grenade towards them._

Ethan and Aiden jumped to the opposite sides, curling up against the wall with their hands over their heads as the grenade exploded showering them with shrapnel, flakes of fire and a kind of liquid that in droplets burned them as it touched.

"Wolfsbane!" Ethan coughed as he struggled to cover himself behind an empty barrel. They could hear John's cold laughter as he slowly walked across to the door and closed it.

Aiden scarpered to catch Ethan's eye from the big box that he was hiding behind. Aiden's head was bleeding on the left side, from the explosion or from banging it too hard in the escape attempt, Ethan didn't know. Ethan saw that Aiden's right ankle also seemed injured but his brother has a kind of steely determination about him that made Ethan feel braver than he could afford to in this situation.

Aiden could see that Ethan's shirt had a tear at his ribs and shrapnel had embedded into the skin there. Except for that gash Ethan seemed unhurt. Of course, they both had Wolfsbane burns on their hands and faces from the splatter. He saw Ethan nod and he crept back towards the boxes slowly making his way towards the door. Ethan waited for half a minute and stood up, eyes glowing blue. John turned to him calmly, his back facing the door.

"What do you want John?" Ethan asked, his voice cold.

"Are you sure you don't know the answer to that?" John sneered, pulling back his overcoat slightly to let Ethan glimpse the array of weapons he carried with him. Ethan counted at least four more Wolfsbane grenades and two guns, which he presumed had silver, Wolfsbane-laced bullets in them.

Ethan gulped, forced himself to think and managed to get some words out.

"Revenge works both ways, John."

"Oh yeah? You want to have a go at me?" John barked. Ethan knew John was baiting him but he kept his mouth shut and stood his ground. He needed to give Aiden enough time to get behind him.

"What happened? You're best friend is not worth a fight?"

"She was worth more than you'll ever know."

"So were my sons; but I'll settle for your blood."

John took a step towards Ethan but Ethan's eyes focussed on something behind John. The hunter realised the trap and turned just in time to dodge Aiden's attacking claws. Ethan took this opportunity to jump out and land on the pile of old scrap metal. From his vantage point, he could see Aiden go down on his knees and try a sweeping kick at John's legs. John managed to dodge that but lost his balance. Aiden swiftly got up and went for John's neck but the hunter rolled out of his reach jumped back to his feet with the agility of a 20 year old. Ethan took his chance and leapt off, landing across the hunter's shoulder. They both went down. They wrestled for a while, Ethan had the advantage of strength but John had his plan well in place. He manoeuvred his hand towards Ethan's midriff and dug his fingers into the shrapnel wound. The Wolfsbane blisters had already weakened the twins and Ethan's let out a yell at this new assault, letting go of his enemy. Aiden tackled him but John hit him hard across the head with the butt of his gun that he had managed to pull out. Aiden fell to his knees, his vision going blurry.

John looked at the twins and laughed. The sound was so cold that Aiden could almost feel it in his spine. He scanned for his brother and found him still hunched up on the ground. He forced himself to look at John. He felt his defences and strength coming apart so he fell back upon his last line of defence. Rage.

"I'm going to give you 10 seconds to leave this place before I tear you limb from limb," Aiden said, his voice venomous.

The distillery echoed with the sound of John's crackling laughter.

"You can barely get up," he growled, mockingly.

Aiden smirked with a confidence that he wasn't really feeling.

"You forget; that's how your sons ended up. And we weren't even powerful then." The smile on John's face vanished only to be replaced by a more spine-chilling and manic grin.

Ethan was sitting up, attempting to crawl towards his brother, unnoticed by John.

"My sons ended up as proud hunters. And I am here to avenge them," the hunter said as he rounded up the twins, "look at you two! Pitiful! At least my son's got in a few hits to last a lifetime!"

John's eyes lingered on Ethan. The twins froze at the sudden reference. Aiden felt a lump rise in his throat, his muscle refused to move, breath caught in his chest. He glanced towards Ethan and saw his own self reflecting back at him.

In a fluid movement, John aimed his gun at Ethan's head, ready to execute him but Aiden couldn't move a muscle. A tear rolled down his cheek as did his twin's.

Suddenly a loud crash made John whip around. The door of the old haunt was lying on the ground. Over it stood two very angry werewolves, their eyes glowing.

Scott and Derek had arrived.

* * *

Ethan let out a ragged breath and looked at his still unmoving twin.

"You got company," Derek said, baring his fangs.

Without a word John raised his gun at him but before he could fire Scott had twisted his arm, holding it back, effectively dislocating it. Derek swung his claws but John swiftly bent down, dodged the sharp claws and spun around to free his hand from Scot and punched him in the ribs. Scott skid back few paces but remained standing. Derek threw a punch at John, which caught the hunter squarely at his jaw and Ethan took that moment to try a spin kick which landed John face forward on the ground. Ethan extended his claws and was about to plunge it into John's back when Scott caught his wrist.

"You won't kill him," Scott said, staring hard at Ethan. Ethan pulled away his hand angrily.

"I won't let him walk out of here," Ethan growled.

"You don't have to. I think the sheriff would like to know how he got those grenades on him," Derek said, slyly eyeing the hunter. Ethan's eyes traced Derek's line of vision and saw him looking at the man's belt, on which he had lined three grenades.

Three grenades... _three_. He had previously counted _four_.

Ethan broke into cold sweat and wildly looked around.

"He activated another grenade, it's somewhere here!" Ethan yelled wildly looking around the floor.

Scott and Derek jumped up, as did Aiden, now limping towards his twin in a hurry. Ethan spotted Aiden limp and instinctively looked towards his ankle and there he saw it, the live grenade, just a step from where Aiden was.

"AIDEN," Ethan yelled, launching himself towards his brother.

The grenade exploded, splashing Wolfsbane and flakes of fire in every direction. Ethan heard John's manic shrill laughter, felt one side of his body arch in pain, pure agony and then, nothing more.

* * *

Aiden's ears were ringing from the explosion. He forced his eyes open. He could hear Derek's angry yells and sounds of snorting. It sounded like in spite of the grenade, Derek had managed to capture John and was now dragging him away. Scott called for the twins in a worried voice. Aiden tried to call back but only a muffled sound came out. Something was weighing down on him, a dead weight. His heart skipped a beat.

_Ethan_. Ethan had jumped towards him, guarding Aiden's body with his own. Aiden realized his face was against Ethan's chest. He picked up a faint heartbeat and then carefully rolled his brother off him. Aiden felt terror rising within him as he tried to shake Ethan awake. But Ethan wasn't moving.

**AN: what do you think? plz do tell me! without your feedback and review I have nothing to go on! read and review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! I will post another chapter real soon!**

**Chapter 5**

Ethan heard faint, disconnected voices calling his name. Some were very familiar and some seemed to belong to people he had long forgotten. It was all a haze, really. He saw blurry white streaks of light whisk past him and across the ceiling. The swirling movement made his head spin and he caught onto something, someone's arm, very tightly. Immediately, he saw a face close up against him, it was worried and seemed to asking a million questions, telling him to hold on. The face looked like his, like a mirror. He looked away thinking his mind was playing tricks. He felt the same person touch his face, tapping it slightly. By the time he had identified the person, amidst the hazy memory and sluggish pace with which it was working, darkness was at hand.

"You're going to okay, Ethan! I promise!" the mirror said.

That was the last thing Ethan heard.

* * *

Aiden sat quietly at his brother's bedside. The mood had been sombre. Ethan was recovering, healing but not very fast. The amount of Wolfsbane in his system made healing a slow and painful process. Aiden felt his eye lids drooping but he forced them apart. He had to stay awake. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. The room was quiet, peaceful. Melissa had fixed it up real nice. They had initially taken Ethan to the clinic and Deaton and done his bit, saved Ethan's life. It became apparent, after the wounds had been cleaned that Ethan would heal, but it would take time. Scott had graciously offered his house and Melissa had been more than nice, checking in on Ethan every two hours, bringing Aiden food and water as he refused to leave the bedside.

Aiden looked at his brother ruefully. One side of his face had been burnt, the skin almost peeling away to reveal blood under. His body seemed to be a mesh of shrapnel wounds and Wolfsbane burns. When they got him to Deaton's Aiden was almost sure that he brother was dead and had become quite hysterical. But Deaton knew better. He worked tirelessly and managed to save his life.

The wounds were healing but slowly so the bandages were still in place. The facial wounds were healing better than the rest of the body. Though that part was still raw, swollen and scarred, the peeling skin was gone and he was starting to look like Ethan again.

Aiden was completely engulfed in his thoughts when Lydia stepped into the room.

"How is he?" Aiden started at the voice. When he saw Lydia, he calmed down and even managed a nod.

"Healing. Will take a day or two."

Lydia pursed her lips and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I heard what happened."

"Hmm," Aiden mumbled, "he was trying to save me," he completed, gesturing towards Ethan with his head.

"And what about you?"

"I'm alright. Mrs McCall is an amazing lady."

Lydia searched Aiden's face and exhaled audibly, like she was exasperated about something. She had heard the story. Derek had been very clear as to what went down. He had also told her that when they barged in, John was about to execute Ethan and Aiden didn't lift a finger to stop it.

Lydia had been livid to hear that and had decided to confront Aiden. She found it difficult to reconcile the image of the devoted caring brother that she saw in front of her to the cold heart and cowardly brother who would rather let his twin get shot. She considered for a moment that maybe Derek was wrong. But then she remembered Scott and the look on his face as Derek narrated the story. It was true, every bit of it. Lydia decided to haul Aiden over the coals on this one.

"I meant, why didn't you try to save your brother?"

Aiden looked up, startled and shocked after the fact.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his heart skipping.

"Derek said that John tried to kill Ethan, and you didn't do anything to help him. If Scott and Derek hadn't arrived, he would be dead by now," Lydia said, matter-of-factly and pursed her lips in disapproval.

Aiden just stared at her. She actually felt bad for a moment when she saw just how devastated he seemed at the accusation.

"You think I would let my brother die?" Aiden's voice was trembling.

Lydia realized that her words had been too harsh and decided to change tracks, but she was still insistent that she wanted Aiden to recognise his faults. She mellowed down and started.

"Remember when Jennifer and Kali battled it out in Derek's loft?"

"And we almost died? Yes."

"Well, Ethan was the one who protected me. He wrapped his arms around me to save me from the glass and the fight."

"I was there too," Aiden replied, not sure where Lydia was taking this.

"Yes, but you were protecting me because you liked me. And Ethan was protecting me because he knew that's what you'd want. And it was the right thing to do."

Lydia looked closely to see what effect her words were having. Aiden seemed pale and expressionless. Even Lydia couldn't understand what he was thinking.

"My point is," she continued getting up, "that Ethan always seems to have your best interests at heart but you never seem to care enough."

"How could you say that!" this time Aiden's voice was laced with anger. Lydia was pretty sure that had Ethan not been sleeping, Aiden would have shouted the roof off.

"Why else would you just sit there and watch a hunter hold a gun to your brother's head?" she asked, more coldly than she had intended to. Aiden looked like someone had punched him in the gut and he just stood there, eyes downcast and lips pressed into a thin line.

Lydia sighed, hoping that she got through to Aiden, bent down and kissed Ethan's forehead lightly. "Get well soon, Ethan," she whispered to him and then turned to her heels and left.

Aiden felt emotions raging inside him; he relaxed his muscles as Lydia disappeared. He was too afraid of completely breaking down in front of her. He felt tears threatening to wash over onto his cheeks. He dropped down on his chair like a dead weight. Aiden had been mentally playing the scene over and over again ever since they got out. He kept seeing Ethan with a gun to his head, and moments later, Ethan, jumping to save him. Aiden felt like a lousy brother and he was mentally beating himself up for it. But hearing it from Lydia was a whole new low. The reason why Aiden froze was not something anyone knew. In fact, Aiden was willing himself to fight but his terror got the better of him for a few seconds. But Lydia made it sound like he didn't care at all! Aiden felt his heart ache and with every passing second, he felt a rising pressure in his chest. He took Ethan's hand in his and pressed his face against it and started crying.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I am sorry if you think Lydia is being mean, but from her point of view, she just wants Aiden to own up to his mistakes. she just doesn't know half the story... *evil laugh***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Scott and Stiles paced the floor of Derek's shoddy loft. They didn't know what to do except check their phones every few minutes. Derek lounged in the only sofa that he had brought in, his eyebrows knit together, deep in thought. He couldn't really concentrate with two jumpy teenagers running (or so he thought) around the apartment.

"Are you sure John Walsh wont escape?" Stiles asked, _again_.

Derek opened his eyes lazily and with a hint of irritation.

"If I have to say 'yes' one more time..." he let his voice trail.

Stiles put up his hands defensively and inched over to Scott, "Alright, was just asking to be sure," he gushed nervously.

Derek rolled his eyes. Scott looked at him pensively, the worry never leaving his features.

"You saw the guy... and his weapons... how can you be so sure?" he asked.

Derek sighed. Scott could tell that Derek too had a lot on his mind, but he answered anyway.

"John Walsh is currently behind bars at the sheriff's holding cell –"

"Hence, he is, literally, just a few meters from my dad," Stiles cut in, excited, "you understand why I don't like this plan?"

Scott gestured Stiles to calm down for a second but the hyperactive teenager bounced around the room, much to Derek's annoyance.

"Chris and Allison made sure that the holding cell is, umm... hunter proof. There is absolutely no trick that Walsh knows and Chris doesn't," Derek replied.

Scott pursed his lips and pulled out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Stiles asked.

"Aiden, to find out how Ethan's doing," Scott replied without looking up.

A low growl turned his attention to Derek. He was standing up, his face clearly showed that he wasn't pleased with the set up, and he had been pretty vocal about it, too.

"Aiden almost let Ethan die," Derek stated.

"We don't know what happened," Scott said, but sounded unsure of himself. Faced by this sombre topic, Stiles came to a rest next to Scott, his brain processing the same questions which were troubling Scott.

"We SAW what happened, Scott! Some people never change! And Aiden is, and will always be, a selfish jackass," Derek growled, venomously. The ferocity of Derek's voice made Stiles cringe. They had no idea why Derek felt so strongly about the twins, especially Ethan.

Derek, though he never told anyone, had always been grateful to Ethan for saving his life, or at least trying to. He didn't forget that it was Ethan who had abandoned Deucalion, in order to warn Derek about Kali. Ethan knew that Deucalion would kill him but he took the chance anyway. Derek therefore felt it was an obligation for him to watch Ethan's back and he felt himself seething with anger when he realised that Ethan had been deserted by the one person who should always have his back, Aiden.

"The twins aren't exactly the poster boys for good, but they do love each other," Stiles said, slowly.

Scott nodded. "Yes. And even if we forget about love and loyalties, it still doesn't make sense. I mean, Aiden would never back down from a fight. Never."

There was something seriously wrong here and Scott was beginning to think that they weren't asking the right questions.

Derek frowned, his eyes swiftly moving from side to side as he considered the suggestion.

"Then what made him just sit there?" Derek thought out aloud.

Stiles stepped up beside him.

"We could find out."

"How?"

"We ask the only person who was there besides the twins. Walsh."

Both Derek and Scott stared at Stiles, trying to wrap their heads around the idea.

"We go ask the hunter why the twins are scared of him?" Derek asked incredulously.

"I was thinking more on the lines of, making him tell us what exactly brings him here," Stiles reasoned, earnestly.

Scott nodded. "He is here to kill the twins. We must at least find out why," he sighed. Derek looked at him for moment and then, for the lack of a better option, started towards the door. Scott and Stiles followed wordlessly.

* * *

Ethan felt a warm weight on his head, like someone was stroking his hair. He felt the rhythm and relaxed into it. His mind was foggy and eyes, tired, but the pain was mostly gone. It had become a dull ache. It hurt to move but if he stayed still, it was comfortable, almost. He slowly took a deep breath and was glad to see that his lungs worked without giving him excruciating pain. As he took the breath he also became aware of who was it that was stroking his head; the Armani in the air made the choice very obvious.

His eyes fluttered open and sure enough, there sat Danny, looking at him with the warmest and most adorable smile Ethan had even chanced upon.

"Hey," Ethan rasped, a smile playing on his lips.

"Hey yourself," Danny replied, in a whisper, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I am in someone else's home," Ethan replied, eyeing the room, "and like I want you to kiss me right now."

Danny chuckled but bent down and very gently touched Ethan's lips to his. He didn't show it but he had terrified when he saw Ethan under the sheets of bandage. He was sure that this boyfriend was dead. But then, as Ethan slowly recovered under the watchful eyes of Deaton and Melissa, he felt his faith restored and was surprised to see that he felt thankful that Ethan was a werewolf.

When they finally broke apart, Ethan had abroad smile. Though he was pale, Danny noticed the slight colour in his cheek and that made him heart flip. He grinned at him and held a cup of water to his lips. After Ethan had taken a few sips, he asked for Aiden and Danny gave him a sheepish look, gesturing towards the couch in front of the window. Ethan looked over to see Aiden curled up in the couch, sleeping peacefully. Danny had put a blanket over him and he did seem very comfortable.

Ethan felt his lips curl into an amused smile.

"You know, Aiden never sleeps that way, he is a very light sleeper!" he said, still staring at his brother. In his sleep Aiden looked even younger, like all the weight had fallen off his shoulders. Reminded Ethan of when they were kids, innocent and carefree.

Danny smirked.

"I guessed as much. Ever since you arrived here, Aiden didn't sleep at all. He went two days without sleep."

Ethan looked up at Danny, wonderingly and was curiosity peaked when he realised that Danny was chuckling like a naughty kid who had been up to mischief.

"What?"

Danny cleared his throat, "Well, Aiden was exhausted and he refused to sleep so I helped him. I brought him coffee." He gave Ethan that most innocent straight face he could manage with all the laughter that he was trying to subdue.

Ethan's smile broadened and he poked further, "... and?"

"And what? I just didn't mention the part where Deaton gave me a horse tranquilizer that I slipped into his coffee. It was an honest mistake!" Danny said, his poker face failing miserably as he shook with laughter.

Ethan burst out laughing but lowered his volume quickly afraid to wake his brother.

"He'll be out for a few more hours," Danny said, looking at his watch. Ethan looked between his brother and Danny and sighed happily. In that moment, he felt like his life was perfect.

* * *

Derek and Stiles weren't making much head way. Chris and Allison were with the sheriff and Scott had gone home for some time. Derek and Stiles had tried every way of questioning but all they received was Walsh's annoyingly arrogant smirk. Finally after an hour, Derek lost his temper. He brought out his claws and felt for Walsh's face angrily Stiles managed to stop in the nick of time.

"What the hell?" Derek yelled but Stiles held on to his hand anyway.

"Just calm down! I got plan!" he said.

Derek stopped.

"Listen, John Walsh doesn't have to tell us what he knows. We can find out! Go through his memories with these," Stiles said, gesturing towards Derek's claws, "instead killing him with the same.

Derek frowned. "And didn't you tell this to me before?"

Stiles shuffled on his feet and replied earnestly," I wanted to see how long before you get dangerous –"

Derek raised his scowled at him and Stiles quickly added, "for future reference!"

Derek shook his, annoyed, but he walked over to the hunter, who now seemed slightly worried, and carefully plunged his claws into the nape of his neck.

**AN: What did you think? Plz do review and leave me your suggestions! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK AND CONTAINS ADULT THEMES. I TRIED TO KEEP IT NON GRAPHIC BUT THIS IS A FAIR WARNING.**

**Chapter 7 **

Derek found himself standing, like an omniscient presence, in a corridor of a house. He figured this was John Walsh's house and the pair of eyes Derek currently saw through belonged to the hunter himself. He heard voices of kids coming from a room up ahead. They weren't overtly cheerful but seemed to be talking, punctuated with occasional laughter. He saw steps lead up to the door and then the door open. The room had three bunk beds and one closet. It had some cloths strewn over but else, it was sparse. The window had been boarded so the room was dark even though it was day outside. The room was lit by tiny slits in the wall near the ceiling. On the floor sat the three occupants of this room, three kids who seemed to be playing amongst themselves. When they turned to face the hunter, Derek saw a mixture of fear and weariness wash over their faces.

One of them was a girl, tanned skin, probably south Asian, around 13. She had jet black hair and dark eyes, pretty features. She held a band-aid between her fingers. It was only when he saw the other two did Derek realize that the girl wasn't _playing_ doctor. The other two were boys, around the same age as her. They were twins and stared back with the very familiar and unmistakable eyes that Derek knew very well. Yet, they seemed very odd because these boys weren't angry or aggressive, but fearful and alert. Derek almost didn't recognise them as the same alpha twins that he knew. One of them had a puffy eye and the other one had a cut on his forehead, hence, the band-aid. Derek noticed that even the girl seemed to have a bruised cheek but that was healing. Derek felt uneasy seeing these bruises on the kids.

A deep voice from the doorway (that Derek recognised to be Walsh's) spoke up.

"You gotta go to school today. I don't want your nosey friends to come around." He started to leave but Derek heard his thoughts in his head, "I just hope these idiots have the sense to say the Ethan fell down the stairs when they ask."

* * *

Everything became a blur as Derek moved forward, sifting through the memories and came to stop on a particularly gloomy day. Like a film, the events of that day unfolded in front of Derek's eyes, just like Walsh had seen it.

* * *

_A boy rushed into the living room, looking excited. His eyes were burning with manic rage and malice. John got up and went towards the boy, his eldest son. He took him by the shoulders and turned to face him._

"_What happened, Jason?" the elder man asked._

_Jason gave his father a crooked grin, baring his teeth like that of a mad dog's._

"_Guess what I saw in school today?" he exclaimed. _

_Jason was a senior, and much older than his peers because he had repeated two years due to his lack of academic interest. John circled his son and raised his eyebrows, waiting for his son to continue._

"_Mike Anderson, that fag, has a new boyfriend," he said, sneering. John scoffed. _

_The Andersons were werewolves and they had arranged to follow a peace treaty with the Walsh's after a particularly bloody battle which had resulted in deaths on both sides. Even though the treaty had been respected for many years, it had never been without substantial tension between the rival clans. It was a well known fact that Mike Anderson was the new alpha of that family and he was gay. The Walsh's had been itching to get a go at him but so far, they hadn't been able to. _

"_So what's new with that?" came another voice. Father-son duo looked up to see two more boys enter. They were Kyle and Jimmy, Jason's younger brothers._

_Jason snorted, the manic obsession back in his being._

"_Ask me who they guy was..." he exclaimed, "Ethan!"_

_A ripple of a disbelief and anger went through room._

_John punched the wall in rage and Kyle threw down his backpack. Jimmy just stood there, seething. _

"_That ungrateful bag of bones!" exclaimed John angrily, "to think we have been rearing a little faggot in own backyard!"_

"_We need to teach him a lesson," Jason said, stomping towards the staircase. His brothers followed, Kyle only taking a detour to get the big whip which hung on the back-wall of the kitchen. _

"_Make sure he never forgets this!" John yelled after his sons, voice still shaking with rage._

* * *

_It had been a few hours since his sons had gone up to the kid's room and dragged Ethan to basement. John sat in the living room, listening to the heartbroken screams of pains coming from somewhere below him, and enjoyed it immensely. It had been loud and continuous in the beginning, but after a few hours went by, it had fallen silent, except for occasional cries of pain. The only loud noise in the house was from two kids, Aiden and Jenna, banging against the door upstairs, demanding to be let out and for Ethan to be left alone. But even their voices had become hoarse from screaming._

_John sat up when he heard manic laughter of his sons and decided to finally go down to the basement._

_When he poked his head into the room, he saw Ethan lying on the floor, naked, blood seeping from multiple wounds. His head was splattered with blood; his body bore deep, bloodied lashes of the whip. He stiffened when he realised that Jason was fixing his pants. All three brothers had their shirts off._

"_Jason! What the hell did you do?" John asked, not out of concern for Ethan but the fact that he would be answerable to child services if this got reported._

_Jason grinned, his eye blazing as he answered, "We fucked the fag right out of him!"_

_John looked down at Ethan lying unconscious on the ground. Then he strode forward picked up Ethan roughly, grabbing his arm in one hand, the other hand clutching the boy's hair. He then proceeded to drag the boy out of the room, up the stair and to the baorded room. He opened the door and dumped the boy inside, satisfactorily registering the look of complete horror on the faces of the other two children. _

_They ran towards the fallen boy, his brother draping his arms around the beaten and broken torso, while the girl cradled his head in her lap._

"_Oh my God! What did you do?" she screeched. Aiden was crying, trying to shake his brother awake._

_John nonchalantly tossed them a basic first aid kit._

"_Make sure he doesn't die, it'll be a lot of paperwork," he said coldly before leaving the room._

Derek pulled out his nails from Walsh's neck and staggered across the room. He did not pay deed to the urgent inquires Stiles made. In his mind, the horrific images had taken a toll. He somehow managed to get himself to the sink and vomited.

**THE PAST FINALLY REVEALED! What do you think? Plz do read and review!  
****Also, Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far. keep them coming! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Derek took deep breaths, holding the sides of the sink. He turned the tap and rinsed his face, letting the cool water splash against his throbbing temples. His mind was working very fast, shuffling images and everything he saw, egged him towards unbridled rage. He left the sink and lunged towards the hunter, who sat still, firmly tied to the chair.

Derek's eyes flashed a dangerous steel blue, as he slashed the man's chest with his claws once, even before Stiles had realised what was happening. The man screamed in pain and Derek growled, bringing down his claws again. But this time Stiles caught his arm, just inches from the bleeding man.

"DEREK!" Stiles yelled. "Stop! You CAN'T kill him!"

John was still hissing in pain as the wound on his chest stung but he gave Derek the most venomous look he could muster, after he made sure Stiles had a death grip on the werewolf's arm. Derek whipped around to face Stiles, jerking his hand away from the teenager.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Derek yelled. Stiles shuddered. Derek and anger always went hand in hand but he had never seen Derek this angry.

"What? What did you see?" Stiles said, casting a sideways glance towards the hunter. The man's poker face seemed to be cracking, from the pain or he was actually worried, Stiles didn't know for sure.

"Derek? What does he want with the twins?"

Derek's eyes were still blue, fangs out and he growled.

"He," Derek spat, "was their foster father!"

Stiles' mouth fell open. He had always thought that the twins had been some evil creation of Deucalion. Even though Ethan had hinted at a bad childhood, Stiles never really considered it.

"What?!"

All three of them turned to see that Chris Argent had entered the room. The sounds of the brawl had probably alerted him and he had his gun in his hand. He lowered the weapon when he saw that Stiles and Derek were in no immediate danger but Derek's words had caught him by surprise.

Derek took a deep breath and went on to tell them what he saw. With every piece of information that he divulged, he could feel the anger radiating from Chris. Stiles looked like he was going to be sick, and was shell shocked.

"Oh my God!" was the only thing Chris could say.

Derek looked at Chris meaningfully, "We should kill him right here!" Chris stared at the other hunter in disgust and cocked the gun in his hand. John Walsh, who had up until this time, been sure that Stiles would not let any real harm come to him, faded a little. He gulped and spoke up, for the first time since he had been brought in.

"Wait! You don't know the whole story!"

"I know the story alright!" Derek growled.

John shook his head, his eyes trained on the gun in Chris's hand.

"NO! I agree that my sons... well... we weren't model parents. We never wanted to be. To those ungrateful little monsters! But whatever happened, your precious friends are murders! They murdered my sons!"

Derek, Chris and Stiles looked at each other before Derek spoke again, "They should have killed you too! Let us finish that job!"

John seeing his plan was failing changed track. He turned to Chris.

"Look, you are a hunter. You should understand! One fine morning, the boys just barged in, fangs and all, with that fag of an Anderson and attacked us! They killed my family and burned down my house. What would you have done?"

Chris strode forward and angrily pointed the gun to his head.

"I would have found you and killed you, if I had known," he said coolly. Fear flashed across Walsh's face as he felt the cold metal pressing against his temple. But then, Argent lowered his weapon and finally pocketed it. He looked at the angry faces around the room and said, "We are not murders. I'll tell Stilinsky what he has done and we'll make sure that Walsh never has an easy day in prison." His eyes lingered on Derek and his friend nodded, giving his approval. Stiles, who had calmed down by now, was pulling out his phone, he needed to tell Scott everything.

Suddenly Derek turned back to Walsh.

"What did you do to their sister?"

Walsh smirked, his habits resurfacing with the threat of death gone.

"Jenna. She wasn't their sister, but might as well have been. They were best friends. She died in the fire."

Derek stood quietly, staring at the floor. Stiles came up and put a hand on his shoulder, knowing full well that Derek was revisiting the event of the Hale house fire, in his mind. Chris stood quietly, not wanting to remind himself that his sister had killed all of Derek's family.

"How did they turn?" Stiles asked, voicing the only obvious question left.

Walsh shrugged. "Ethan's boyfriend was an alpha. How do you think?"

* * *

Ethan turned over in his sleep and his hand landed on someone's head. He opened his eyes with start and realised that his brother had been sleeping with his head on the bed, while he himself sat on the short chair. He smiled when he saw that Aiden had also woken up. Aiden smiled at his brother.

"You're awake!" he said, happily, the relief shining through.

Ethan nodded, "I feel great. It's healed."

Aiden nodded, "You look better too."

"Did you get any sleep before I woke you?"

Aiden laughed, waving off Ethan's concern, "I'm fine! I was just bored." Ethan smirked. His brother would admit to almost anything before anyone could get him to say that he was tired or weak.

Aiden cleared his throat and looked at Ethan seriously.

"I'm sorry! I should have protected you and I failed," he said, his eyes clouding over. Ethan felt his heart ache for his twin and he put his hand on Aiden's cheek.

"No Aiden, there was nothing you could have done. This is not your fault."

"How is it not my fault Ethan? I froze! John had a gun to your head and I just stood there!" Aiden said, anguished.

Ethan sighed, "You had good reason. None of us were thinking straight –"

"Yet you saved my life!"

"So did you! More than once!" Ethan could see that his words were not having the effect he hoped for. He could see his brother was beating himself up mentally and he didn't like it. Ethan reached out and pulled his brother into a heartfelt embrace.

"Aiden, you are the best brother in the world and if I have to do this again, I will. I owe you more than just my life," Ethan whispered softly into Aiden's ears.

Aiden held his brother close and felt tears roll down his cheeks.

"You don't owe me anything, Ethan. I love you."

"I know. I do too!" Ethan said.

**AN: This is sort of slow, more about their reactions but I promise, the story will get darker soon! what did you think of this? do let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS AND KIND WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT! As I have no way of reaching out to the Guest Reviewers personally, this will have to do : Thank you for reading and reviewing! your words mean a lot to me! Do keep reading!  
**

**Chapter 9**

Scott walked into the room to see the twins sitting together, talking. They seemed happy, relieved and Scott couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his chest. After all, he had turned them away even when they came with a genuine plea for help. And after talking to Stiles, Scott could barely even bring himself to face them. He felt so horrible and wretched, even though he knew there was no way he could possibly have known about their past.

The twins looked up when Scott walked in and Ethan greeted him with a smile.

"I should say thank you," Ethan said, but Scott shook his head, smiling.

"Don't. I, in fact, owe you both an apology."

Aiden wrinkled his forehead. "Why?"

"I should have known better than to turn you away. The hunter tried to kill you!"

Ethan frowned, "For all you know, he might just be someone we screwed over."

Scott shifted of his feet, awkward and nervous, not sure how to approach this. But for the lack of a better option, he just went at it head on.

"We know. About the foster home and ... everything."

The twins looked between each other and then back to Scott, completely aghast.

"What... how... what the hell are you saying? Aiden stammered.

"I'm saying that Derek made John tell us what happened. And I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I can't take away what happened but I can make sure that you never have to go anywhere without backup, ever again."

Ethan slowly took it in, considering Scott's words.

"So you're saying –"

"I'm saying, welcome to the pack," Scott replied, hoping that from now on, the twins would not have to keep looking over their shoulder.

The twins exchanged another glance and Ethan slowly nodded. Aiden turned to Scott and nodded too.

"Thank you," he said.

Scott was about to leave when Ethan called out to him.

"If you know what happened, then you also know what we did, right?" he asked.

He knew about Scott's moral stands, having seen them himself. So he wanted to make sure that their ticket into the pack wouldn't expire when Scott realized that they had taken lives, probably more than Scott had anticipated. Scott understood Ethan's implication and shook his head.

"I'm not judging you. No one deserves to be killed but after what they did to you, I can hardly blame you."

"How did Derek manage to get John to speak?" Aiden asked.

"Well, Derek saw his memories," Scott replied. He still wasn't sure whether that was ideal but he didn't have a better answer so he went along with Derek's.

"He saw –"

"He saw that they were monsters and abused you and your friend. And he saw that you killed two of his sons," Scott said.

Aiden scowled and Ethan looked surprised at his words. Scott frowned; he could sense the mood in the room had changed from relief to disbelief.

"What happened?" Scott asked, confused.

A ripple of exasperation went through the twins, as if they were weary of what would happen next.

"Did you just say we killed _two_ of his sons?" that was Ethan.

Scott nodded, still confused.

Aiden gulped, "Well, we thought we had killed all _three_."

* * *

Stiles got down from his jeep and waddled towards the high school. He was in a hurry and walked fast through the empty parking lot as he spoke to Lydia over the phone.

"Dad and Scott's dad decided to take Walsh to a federal holding cell," Stiles said, "and _Agent McCall_ agreed to let Mr Argent prepare the cell."

"_How did he manage that?" _came Lydia's voice over the phone.

"I don't know, I think even someone as thick as Scott's dad has to agree that things aren't always explained the normal way in Beacon Hills."

"_I sure hope so! How are the twins?"_

Stiles sighed, "They are okay. Ethan woke up and he is fine."

"_... and Aiden?"_

"He is okay too. Scott let them into the pack."

"_Oh alright, that's good. I still can't believe that –"_

There was sudden yell from Stiles which made Lydia stop in her tracks. She felt a sudden rushing feeling and kept calling Stile's name but all she heard were the sounds of a scuffle and then silence. She got up, scared and started to call Scott and pacing around the room.

A few minutes later, she found herself standing in the school parking lot and was not sure how she got there. Lydia looked around with a start and pursed her lips. Her banshee sensations were going through the roof and she felt that mysterious and terrifyingly familiar rushing feeling. She looked around the parked cars and her eyes landed on Stile's jeep. He heart sank.

Just then a bike rapidly pulled up beside her, making her jump. She turned and came face to face with a worried Scott and Isaac.

"What just happened?" she asked, her voice laced with anticipation.

"I don't know! You called us!" Scott replied, now worried.

"Lydia, did you hear something?" Isaac asked. He spotted the jeep and walked towards it. He was only a few steps from it when he bent down to pick something and called back to them, worried. Scott and Lydia rushed forward to see what Isaac showed them. Scott's heart sank, his face darkened. Lydia looked at the object like it hurt her eyes.

Stile's phone.

"What is happening? Where is Stiles?" Isaac asked, deeply concerned now. Lydia gulped, her hands clenched into fists.

"I think someone kidnapped him," she replied.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? DO READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sheriff Stilinski had finished briefing his deputies. He felt a terrible weakness spreading all over his being from within and as the deputies hurriedly dispersed, he sank back into his seat. He massaged his temples with his fingers, and clenched his jaw in frustration. Stiles had been missing for over five hours now and in spite of having all the sheriff's personnel and a whole gang of werewolves (though in secret) leading the search, they had come up with nothing. Extensive interrogation of Walsh did nothing to help as he had been in their custody the whole time. Even though he knew the history Walsh had with the twins, he couldn't really explain it to agent McCall, and it was McCall who put his foot down and flatly refused when Chris and Derek demanded to have another go at the hunter. Stilinski had almost been ready crack open the agent's skull but decided against it. So now, after five hours of frantic search, the sheriff was getting a sinking feeling that he might never be able to see his son again.

The sheriff opened his exhausted eyes when he heard a phone ring. He instinctively reached for his own but it wasn't the one ringing. He looked around, alert and realised that the ringing was coming from the evidence bags on his desk. It was Stiles's phone.

The sheriff felt his heartbeat pick up as he brought out the phone. _Unknown number_. He cleared his throat and took the call.

"Hello?"

"_I'd say good day but this day hasn't been very good has it?"_ a cold voice said from the other end.

"Who is this?"

"_Your son's new acquaintance. I wanted to say friend, but I think your son would disapprove."_ Sheriff heard some muffled noise in the background, like someone trying to scream through a gag.

Stilinski brought his hand down on the desk heavily, causing the files and objects to clutter in protest.

"You dare hurt my son! If anything happens to him, so much as a scratch, I'll kill you!" he yelled into the receiver.

The man on the other side laughed.

"_I don't know about the scratch part, it might be too late for that but he does seem mostly unhurt."_ Sheriff heard a small thud and wince on the other side as he clenched his fist in anger.

"_But he won't be for much longer. FYI, this is the time where you ask me what I want."_

"What DO you want?"

"_A fairly simple exchange. John Walsh for your annoying teenage prodigy."_

"We can't do that. Walsh is in federal custody."

"_Not yet, he will be. It will be better for your son if the exchange is made before the feds step in. Don't try to get smart, I'm not stupid."_

Before Stilinski could reply, the line went dead.

* * *

"It's one of them, his sons, has to be!" Scott paced the room in anger.

"But which one?" that was Lydia; she stood quietly in a corner. She was very upset over what had happened and wished she could be more helpful. She turned to Aiden, who sat on the sofa beside his twin, expecting an answer. Ethan waited for his brother to reply but when he didn't, Ethan spoke up.

"We don't know."

"Yeah, we told you! We thought all three were dead!" Aiden said, clearly feeling helpless.

"So what do we do now?" Scott asked to no one in particular.

"We do what he asks," a voice said from the doorway.

They turned to see Allison standing there. She had her bow and arrows, all set across her shoulders.

Scott shook his head, "We can't let Walsh walk free!"

"We won't! We'll just bring Walsh where the kidnapper asks us to. Then we capture them both. We have enough fire power and people to pull it off. The sheriff is on our side and dad and I have been able to do a good study of the weapons he might have," she looked around the room and saw only half convinced and terrified faces. Allison sighed and went up to Scott.

"We can do this!"

Scott looked at her quietly for a long time before sighing.

"I don't know –"

"We could pull it off," came a deep voice. Derek. He had been very quiet all the while, except for deep consultations with Chris, whom he had come to regard as a friend. He seemed to have been calculating all the factors that had come into play with Stiles's kidnapping and since Scott was already losing his head over his best friend, Derek had surprisingly kept his calm.

Derek stood up, the twins followed suit.

"There are enough of us, and we can get sheriff to post deputies outside so that Walsh and his son can't escape. Then, its two of them against so many of us."

The twins nodded.

"We should have killed him when we had a chance," Aiden scowled.

"We have a score to settle, anyway," Ethan quipped, darkly.

Scott looked around the room and his eyes came to a stop on Allison's determined face. He shrugged.

"Alright. Let's go get Walsh."

* * *

Stiles felt a dull throb in his head. He could feel the pain radiating from the point where he got hit with the gun. The man who kidnapped him was only a few years older than him but he was awfully armed with guns and grenades, much like his father. Stiles tried to free his hands the umpteenth time and winced as his raw and chaffed wrists rubbed against the rope. His captor had removed the gag and Stiles decided that it could be a good chance to try his luck.

"You know, if you wanted to get to know me, you could have just asked." Stiles's heartbeat was going through the roof but he felt comforted knowing that the human could not hear it. He tried to keep his face as relaxed as possible.

His captor laughed, sitting down on a chair facing Stiles. He lightly held his gun between his fingers. Stiles found himself shying away from the metal weapon and the man laughed again when he noticed it.

"What? All bravado gone?"

Stiles gulped but managed to put a smirk on his face.

"I'm all tied up but you still feel the need to keep a gun with you. Ironical, don't you think?"

The man laughed again, looking straight at Stiles.

"Oh you are a delight aren't you?" he seemed to enjoying himself, much in contrary to what Stiles had hoped to achieve. The slight teenager took a deep breath and tilted his head and hoped that he looked relaxed, even though he wasn't.

"My friends think so too. They are also kind of bad asses, just so you know. In fact, my best friend is an alpha," Stiles said.

"A piss poor one at that, or so I've heard," the man replied, completely unperturbed. He then shifted in his seat to a more comfortable slouch and smiled, "I know what you are trying to do here, Stiles. You can't get to me that easily."

Stiles gulped, frowning.

"We were starting to talk so nicely!" he replied sarcastically.

"OH were we? Alright, let's talk Stiles. Tell me what you know," the man replied, his voice smooth without a trace of worry.

"I know everything. I know what you did with Ethan, and I know you killed their friend Jenna. Everyone else does too. You think they'll go easy on you?" Stiles spat.

The man straightened up and grinned at the boy.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

"I should think so!"

The man bent close to Stiles making the teenager want to back away, but he couldn't.

"You know who I am?"

"You're Walsh's son. Which one, I don't know."

The man moved back to his seat.

"I'll help you. I'm Jason," he sneered.

Stiles cleared his throat.

"My friends are going to bury you alive."

This time, he didn't get a laugh or even a smile. Instead, he received a sharp punch to his face. His head snapped to a side, little stars laced his vision and the pain in his head which had reduced to a dull throb returned in full blow. When Stiles's vision cleared slightly he saw Jason looking straight at him with the coldest and most unfeelingly eyes he had ever seen.

"They can't do anything they haven't tried before," he growled.

**AN: WHAT DO YOU THINK? WANNA READ MORE? PLZ REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: THANKS SOOO MUCH For the lovely reviews and kind words of encouragement!  
Here is the next chapter, I wrote it in a hurry and didn't get time to look it over so I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar error it might have.**

**Chapter 11**

His head throbbed; the pain just wouldn't go away. He could barely open his eyes but his instincts were going at an overdrive. His stomach was tingling like crazy and he had Goosebumps, as if someone was staring at him and was very close. Stiles wrenched his eyes open and felt his heart flip. Then he gave a strangled sigh of relief. Scott was bent over him, carefully peeling off the gag over his mouth. The moment the gag was off Stiles opened his mouth urgently but Scott put a finger to his lips signalling that the rest of the pack was around and that they needed to make the exit quietly. Stiles gulped as Scott quickly set down to open the bonds around his raw and bleeding wrists and ankles.

"Don't tell me you let John Walsh go!" Stiles whispered.

"We're trying not to. Derek is negotiating your release right now. Once I get you out, they will capture both Walsh and his son," Scott replied, easing off the bonds and then slowly helping Stiles to his feet. Stiles stumbled once but his best friend didn't let him go and carried half his weight as he felt the blood rush to his legs. He took another step forward and then another.

"So the plan is everyone pretends it's a hostage negotiation but you sneak me out and then go ballistic on the Walsh's?" Stiles asked, trying to get his facts straight.

Scott nodded, giving his friend a dimpled smile.

Stiles concentrated on taking the next step forward.

"The plan seems to be working," he remarked.

"I don't think so," sniggered a voice up front. The two boys looked up to see Jason and John, standing there, Isaac and Derek were struggling against two other men, who seemed to have overpowered them. On a closer look Scott realised that the men held tasers, effectively leaving the werewolves in the throes of electric current, pain and pretty much powerless.

Jason looked around at the small group and laughed.

"You really thought we wouldn't see this?" he asked incredulously, "Just how stupid do you think we are?"

Derek let out a loud growl but it turned into a shriek of pain as the man behind him pressed the taser into his back and held it there, cruelly, until Derek fell down on his knees.

John shook his head. "Where are the twins? In hiding?"

Jason looked at his father and frowned, "They just don't die, do they? They are like cockroaches!"

Stiles looked around the empty warehouse and felt his heart sink. The Walshes had back up and things did seem very bleak for them. But his head whipped around when another familiar voice echoed across the large room.

"We could say the same about you!" Ethan stepped out of the shadows, his face set with determination, shoulders squared, and eyes glowing an unforgiving blue.

"It would have saved us a lot of trouble if you had just stayed dead, Jason!" echoed Aiden, as he fell into step with his brother, like a mirror image.

John's cold eyes fixed on them but it was Jason who caught Stiles's eye. Stiles felt cold shivers down his spine when he saw the look Jason gave the twins. Jason was smirking, his eyes cold but jubilant, manic. Then he laughed; a sound that made Scott's stomach churn.

"I am impressed!" Jason said loudly with a clap of his hands, "you do have some nerve!"

"You're about to find out just how much!" Derek said at the same moment as Ethan threw a tear gas canister towards the hunters. The hunters, caught unawares, scattered letting Isaac and Derek out of their grip. Ethan, Aiden, Isaac and Derek took only seconds to re- group and were ready for combat. Scott had steered Stiles away from the gas and as the slight teenage panted, his back resting against a pillar, he looked at his best friend.

"What was that?" he asked, slightly shaken but impressed.

Scott shrugged, "Plan B!"

The fight wasn't over yet. Isaac had a gash across his knee where a small knife had been. He had screamed in pain but when he remembered the story he had heard about Jason, he simply pulled the knife out and threw it with all his force towards the young hunter. Jason saw the knife and dodged but it still caught him slightly, nicking his arm. Jason pulled out his long dagger and squared off as Isaac took a roundhouse on him. Jason dodged and threw a sweep at his midriff but failed to break the skin. Isaac had seen it coming and used that as an opportunity to viciously kick Jason just below the knee, eliciting a shrill shout from the hunter. Derek had his hands full as he and Scott tried to tackle the two hunters Jason had brought with him. The task proved to be easier said than done because as soon as the fighting started, three more hunters appeared out of nowhere. It seemed like they weren't the only one with concealed resources.

One of them swiftly kicked Scott so hard, that the wolf smashed into the wall behind him. The hunter threw another punch at the alpha but Scott, moved away, just inched from his fist. The hunter wore a modified knuckle duster with spikes in it and with the force that he brought it down on Scott, it actually broke away pieces of cement from the wall! Scott grabbed him around the middle and toppled him, smashing his elbow into the man's chest. The hunter yelled but he had his own hand around Scott's neck in a second and pulled him into a head lock.

Derek had found a long iron rod, which he wielded menacingly. He plunged at the two hunters who had tased him and carefully dodged their daggers. The hunters came at him from both sides. Derek stood biding him time and shifted right at the last second, leading them both to crash into each other. Taking that sliver of chance, Derek slid the rod across the floor, hitting one of them in the ankle, and probably breaking it. The other one flew at him but Derek threw him back with a string sweep of his claws. Then he looked around to see Scott, near choking in a head lock. He quickly went over and wrenched him free. Scott jumped up, relieved of this assistance and slammed his foot into the hunter's face, knocking him out. Isaac was having better luck with the fourth member as the guy was not nearly as skilled as his partners. Within minutes Isaac had the hunter down and jabbed him with the taser, smirking at the poetic justice. Jason had by then, turned his attention towards Ethan. John was already busy riling Aiden.

Jason turned his attention towards Aiden but found his way being guarded by a very angry Ethan. The young hunter smirked. He twirled the long dagger between his fingers and then, without a warning, made a swipe at the wolf. In a fluid movement, the dagger, sliced through the right side of his stomach. Ethan fell to his knees with a yell. Aiden, hearing his brother is pain, turned and for a minute forgot the he himself was under attack. John took that chance and slammed his knife in between Aiden's shoulder blades, making the boy let out a pained screech. Ethan opened his eyes, and through the tears of pain saw Jason laughing. From the edges of his vision, he could see his brother desperately trying to fend off John, with a small blade sticking out of his back.

"Ready to give up?" Jason poked, evidently enjoying himself.

Ethan growled, "Never!"

He jumped up, ignoring the searing pain in his stomach; he smashed his elbow into Jason's head. The hunter cried out and moved out of the way as Ethan in a smart flying roundhouse tackled John to the ground. Aiden scrambled to his feet and caught the recovering Jason with a punch in the gut.

John suddenly caught Ethan with a punch under his chin, and looking around realised that his team was slowly losing this battle. He could see that the wolves were injured but he has no delusions as to their own ability and he rounded up on Ethan one final time. He kicked the wolf, who was already reeling on the ground and sent his head spinning and then called out to his son.

Aiden saw the father-son duo move quickly towards the exit. He crawled over to his brother, pain radiating from his wounds, head spinning from the loss of blood. Ethan's face was swollen on one side and he weakly got to his feet with Aiden's help. The pack realised that both the twins were bleeding profusely but letting the Walshes walk free was not an option. Stiles being closest to the door, dashed out after them, having picked up the rod which Derek had dropped. The five wolves sprinted after him.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Stiles ran out, his fingers firmly wrapped around the iron rod, and came to a lawn, right outside the building. He had been fairly confident that his father and his deputies would be there, surrounding them but he soon realized that he was mistaken. He felt the confidence leaving him but he held on to the bat even more tightly. Stiles scanned the empty lawn and saw that even though the hopes of seeing his armed father had been dashed, the lawn wasn't completely devoid of human presence. The father-son duo, stood at the edge of the greenery, waiting for him.

Stiles advanced towards them, he heard his friends arrive next to him.

"Running away like that? Hunters are rolling over in their graves right now!" Derek called out.

"We didn't run _away_, we just ran _out_," Jason replied, smirking. His tone made the hair on Derek's neck, stand. He braced himself, quietly signalling Scott to look out as he quickly scanned the neighbourhood, fearing more hunters.

There wasn't a soul in sight. Derek let go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Ethan caught Derek's eye and understood.

"You seem to have run out of back up," he called. His heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's. Every moment that he or his brother was in the vicinity of those two hunters, Ethan felt his stomach churn and skin crawl. But he wasn't going to let them see that so he pulled on a brave face. From the corner of his eyes he could see Aiden trying hard to do the same.

His words didn't seem to worry Jason though.

"What makes you think we need back up?" he wondered out aloud. Jason bent down inconspicuously. Aiden at first thought the guy was trying to get to his shoelace or some concealed weapon. It wasn't until his eyes fell on the small tap near Jason's foot that Aiden realized what was going on.

"Why is he going for the sprinkler?" Aiden whispered to Ethan in an undertone. Even before Ethan had turned to reply, they found out why.

The moment the sprinklers came on, the werewolves scattered. Aiden, on instinct threw himself over Ethan but unfortunately they both were standing right on top of an outlet and received a full hit of the water. He saw Scott and Isaac drop down on the ground, too much in pain to actually move away. Derek broke into a run towards the main tap but even he could not cover the whole length of the lawn before collapsing into a heap. Aiden felt his skin burn, as if it was fire which was raining down on him, not water. He heard Ethan wince against him and held on to his brother, he saw the edged of his vision give way to black swirls. He saw Ethan's scared and confused eyes, as the full realisation set in. Aiden merely coughed a painful confirmation.

The multiple sprinklers did not spray just water, but Wolfsbane.

* * *

Aiden covered his head with hand and got up mustering all the strength that he could. Ethan followed, crawling low, trying to get to the main tap but within seconds the blistering, bleeding and burning bodies slumped back onto the grass.

John laughed and patted his son's back proudly. He looked at the wheezing wolves spread across the lawn and felt immense pleasure. They both had just turned around to leave, victorious, when an arrow landed just in front of them and exploded in a bright shaft of light.

Jason staggered back, pulling out his dagger. John fell to the ground and rolled over to take cover behind a tree. Another arrow came out of nowhere and embedded itself just above John's head. This time he got a close look at the arrow. The Argents.

John cursed under his breath and drew out the gun Jason had brought for him. He jumped out from his hiding place and pointed his gun at the source of arrow when another arrow efficiently disarmed his son.

"Jason!" John called and then pointed, "over there!"

Allison stood on the roof of the building smartly attaching another arrow, this time aimed for Jason's head. Jason swiftly pulled out his gun and fired. Allison deftly dodged it by disappearing behind a low wall and then again appeared to aim the arrow at the young man. The two were completely engaged in the duel when John aimed his gun at Allison. He was about to pull the trigger when he felt a large weight slam into him and tackle him to the ground.

"You really think I would let my daughter come here alone!" Chris Argent breathed angrily, kicking the gun out of John's hand. John struggled with the older hunter for a minute before managing to overturn his balance, he slammed his fist into Chris's head but the Argent barely winced. He toppled the hunter over and slammed his head onto the ground making John scream in pain.

"Stiles! Get them out of here!" Allison cried, pulling yet another explosive arrow from her quiver. Jason, even though armed with bullets, was finding it difficult to keep up with the young archer, because he had unwitting stepped into the lawn and the water from the sprinkler got into his eyes, blurring his vision. On the other hand, Allison, from her vantage point, could see crystal clear. Jason jumped as yet another arrow exploded at his feet, momentarily blinding him. He dived to get away from it and landed right in front of Ethan. Seizing this opportunity, he pulled Ethan into a headlock and stood up.

Ethan was almost faint from the constant Wolfsbane raining on him. When he felt Jason roughly pulling his up, he actually saw stars in front of his eyes. Aiden hoisted himself up and lunged at Jason but the hunter moved quickly and shoved Aiden back to the floor. As the wolf landed face down, Jason cruelly stamped his foot on the blade jutting out from his back. Aiden screamed in agony.

Ethan tried to elbow Jason but the hunter fired a bullet into his leg, causing Ethan to scream in pain and fall back onto Jason, who now almost completely supported his weight. This served Jason his purpose as Allison could no longer shoot at him without hurting Ethan, who was his human (or rather werewolf) shield or Aiden, who lay at his mercy under his feet.

Allison desperately looked to Stiles for help but Stiles was on the other end of the lawn, half carrying Derek away from the sprinklers. Derek could barely support his own weight. She looked to see that Stiles had already managed to get Isaac and Scott out but they seemed to be in no shape to help. Scott was trying to get up but failing and Isaac was unconscious.

Chris and John were engaged in a high voltage hand to hand combat. She felt her fear rising as she attempted to take aim again but it wasn't easy.

Jason laughed, increasing the stronghold on Ethan.

"Fresh out of ideas?" he taunted, laughing like a maniac.

"Not just yet," came a low voice right behind him. Jason felt a powerful kick send him face forward on to the ground. His grip over Ethan loosened and the werewolf fell down, quickly crawling over to his brother. Within seconds, the twins, who were now much closer to the periphery, crawled out from the sprinkler rain and collapsed onto the ground. It was only then that Ethan turned to see who their liberator was. The look of complete disbelief on Jason's face was evident when the person, a werewolf, coolly stepped onto the lawn without a wince. She stood towering over Jason, her black jacket covering most of her torso but her bare forearms, and head let out wisps of smoke as the Wolfsbane slowly burned through the skin. Still, she didn't so much as flinch.

Ethan's head was reeling and he knew it wasn't just the prolonged exposure to poison or the pain. He heard his brother gasp beside him. They stared at her, like they had seen a ghost.

Jason gaped at her. "This can't be right!," he exclaimed, throwing a glance towards his father, who was struggling against Chris Argent's death grip, after having lost focus for a minute.

"You died!" Jason yelled, trying to move away from her unrelenting gaze.

"Apparently, so did you!" she replied, in that same calm voice. Then she lunged forward, her claws out and in a neat sweep ripped out Jason's throat. Jason's lifeless body crumpled at her feet, she turned to face the twins, her eyes glowing bright red.

Aiden's lips moved but no sound came out, his pained expression reflected in her's. He slowly let the darkness take over. Ethan had barely managed to whisper, "You are alive!.." when he slumped unconscious, across his brother.

* * *

Sirens sounded nearby, coming closer with every passing second. The sheriff's car rounded the corner, followed by a dozen more and with an exercised precision, the deputies jumped out of their cars, their gun trained on the struggling captive. The Sheriff ran towards Chris as his deputies took charge of John Walsh.

Chris wiped his sweaty forehead, panting, "What took you so long?"

Stilinski spoke an incoherent word that sounded suspiciously like 'agent McCall' but its importance vanished when his eyes landed on the slight teenager, limping towards him.

"Stiles!" he exclaimed, running forward the embracing his precious son. Stiles wrapped his lanky arms around his father, head resting on his shoulder, wordlessly. Stilinski looked around to see Scott, Isaac and Derek huddled into Stile's jeep. They seemed to have burns and were in pain even though it was evident that it was healing. Beside them, in Chris's car, Allison stood trying to get the twins, who seemed completely dazed, seated comfortably. Stiles broke away from his father, smiling.

"Are you okay?" the sheriff asked.

Stiles nodded, "Dad, I need to get them to Deaton's."

The sheriff caught on and nodded, understandingly. He couldn't explain in words how relieved he was to see his son, although slightly bruised but not much worse for wear. And now he knew his son would want to help his friends, who really did need medical attention that Beacon Hills Hospital didn't provide. Stiles smiled, nodding and limped back to his jeep, then waving to his father one last time, drove away. Allison nodded to Chris, who was still standing beside the sheriff and got into her car. It was then that sheriff noticed a girl, with tanned skin, jet black hair and dark eyes, seated next to Allison in her car. He had never seen her before. He looked around, his deputies were busy taking care of the dead body; the story was that John Walsh had escaped federal custody and had a run in with an animal, the victim being his son, who was aiding his escape. The sheriff sighed, reassured that he men would be very too to pay any heed to his conversation, he turned to Chris.

"Who was that girl?"

Chris sighed and arranged his face into a half frown.

"That will be a very long story," he smirked.

Stilinski rolled his eyes,"What is her name?"

Chris looked at his friend with a straight face but his eyes were smiling.

"Her name is Jenna."

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Aiden clenched his fists, his jaws grinding against each other. Deaton carefully wedged out the knife from in between his shoulder blades, eliciting a blood curdling yell from Aiden. The poor boy could not take it anymore, the strength of the yell made his vocal chords sting.

"It's alright, its okay! It'll be fine now," Deaton whispered into his ears, in a soothing voice. The wolf gave a hoarse sigh, tears rolled down his face. He felt another pair of arms, gently holding him, rubbing comforting circles on his bare back. He felt himself getting relaxed at that touch, it made his skin tingle. Aiden felt a tiny pang of fear rise in his stomach. He didn't want to feel good about that and he was scared that he would get used to the pair hands again and then suddenly they would disappear, just like before. He kept his eyes clenched shut as tiny tears leaked out lacing the eye lashes.

"Would you like a sedative, Aiden?" Deaton's soothing voice came wafting in between his reverie. Aiden nodded. He needed the sleep, to heal, to stop thinking about all this, to have some semblance of peace. He felt a small prick at the crook of his arm, and his head began to feel fuzzy.

"Ethn-," he whispered, already in the throes of powerful sleep.

"He is right here, and he is fine," a soft voice replied, but it wasn't Deaton's. Aiden felt his senses shut down before he had even began to think about it.

Ethan, lying in the next table, looked at his brother as finally his features relaxed into a peaceful state. He looked at the figure standing in between the two tables, one hand placed carefully on each of them. Deaton moved around the room in what seemed like whirlwind, attending to his numerous patients. Ethan's wounds had already received first aid, and he needed the final dressing but seeing as Scott and Derek was still reeling under the power of Wolfsbane on their skin, he was glad to wait a few minutes. So he focussed on the girl who now stood over him, a roll of gauze in her hand, waiting for Deaton.

When Deaton had cleaned his wound, he had had to probe inside the deep gash in order to clean the Wolfsbane out. Ethan had felt sheer white hot agony and had clutched onto the nearest thing, which turned out to be Jenna's arm. His claws had dug into her skin, drawing blood. Now that he looked, he could see the cuts still visible. The Wolfsbane had already cooked her skin and the deep gashes didn't help. But she never winced, not once and just let him. Ethan looked up at her face and caught her watching him.

"Why?" he croaked.

"Why did I save you? Or why did I come back?" Jenna asked softly, but with a twinkle in her eye. Ethan almost smiled. Almost.

"Why didn't you tell us you were alive?" Ethan asked. Jenna took his hand in hers and inched closer to him, talking to him in a soft voice.

"I tried. When I came around after the fire, you were long gone. It took me two years to track you down. When I did, you guys were already in Deucalion's pack and I ... well, I had good reason to want to steer clear of an alpha pack. So I went away, but kept tabs on you. I came as soon as I could when I heard about what happened. But I guess I got here too late." She sighed earnestly.

Ethan let his lips move into an upward curl. "No, you came just in time." Jenna smiled gratefully. Just then Deaton swooped in, taking the gauze from her hand and began to work on Ethan.

"I think you are wanted outside," he said to Jenna. The girl gave him a confused look but Deaton didn't seem too concerned. He collected a bandage, an ointment and some more things from the table and handed them to her, gesturing to the outer room.

"Go, don't worry, my assistant will be more than happy to patch you up," he said, winking before turning back to Ethan.

Jenna looked over at Ethan and saw that he was sleepy so she gave him a small smile and went out of the room.

* * *

It had been about five minutes of silence as Scott slowly cleaned the wound on Jenna's right forearm. She sat on the exam table of the outer room, looking at the faces surrounding her. Stiles and Derek sat facing her, on an utility-table. Lydia stood leaning against the supply cupboard. Danny stood beside the door, arms folded across his chest. He had gone to the inner surgical room the moment Jenna came out but had returned shortly on seeing that Ethan was fast asleep. Now he stood guard at the doorway, ready to sprint to Ethan's side the moment he woke up but also intrigued by the this new addition, who called herself Jenna.

"So," Derek started the conversation, his expression at his brooding best, "what are you doing here?"

"You mean besides saving your collective backs?" Jenna replied, with a twinkle in her eye. She had a good sense of humour and had the ability to find smiles in almost all situations. She knew the conversation was going to get awkward but she was determined to enjoy it all the way, with her ready wit.

Derek arched his eyebrow.

"I have learnt over time that actions are often misleading, so motives matter," he replied, curtly.

"Most people would just be grateful," Jenna quipped, eyes wide with innocence. She was enjoying this. Scott took one look at Derek and cleared his throat loudly.

"We are very thankful, Jenna," he said, shooting Derek a look that made his gratitude sound like a peace offering. Derek got the hint and took a deep breath. Jenna smiled.

"Thanks Scott. I assure you, I don't want to upset your pack dynamics."

Scott looked at her for a long time, trying to seize her up, before he went back to working on her wounds. He had been probing the gashes and burns less than gently but she never winced.

"You have high tolerance for pain," Scott observed.

"Three years as an alpha without a pack, you learn things," Jenna said, nonchalantly.

"Why don't you have a pack?" Stiles said, breaking his usual silence. Jenna shrugged.

"I didn't want one."

"How did the Wolfsbane not affect you as much as it affected us?" that was Derek again. He was grudgingly admiring her strength, both physical as well as mental.

"My perfume has Wolfsbane in it. Over the years I've built up a sort of resistance. But of course, as you can see, it doesn't work much in acid rains," she replied, gesturing to her arm. Scott had finished his work and gave the bandage a small pat, straightened and went to sit beside Stiles.

Lydia sighed exasperatedly from her corner.

"Can someone just ask the actual question already?" she then turned to Jenna.

"You were supposed to be dead! And now you're back, you just killed a guy and you're an alpha. Help me connect the dots here?"

Jenna tilted her head and pursed her lips, as if going over the chronological order of the questions in her mind.

"Well, as you can see, I survived. And things just followed after that," she said, cryptically, with a slow shrug of her shoulders. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Where were you when Ethan and Aiden attacked the Walsh's? And how did you survive?" came Derek's voice. He was the one who had seen the memories, the event were clearer to him than anyone else. Stiles nodded in agreement, fixing his gaze upon Jenna.

"Come on, tell us!" he coaxed. Jenna showed the first signs of reluctance, so subtly that only Stiles and Danny noticed the slight changes. They immediately became aware that the snarky, sarcastic and fun part was over. Now, things were going to get uncomfortable. Jenna stared at Derek, scrutinizing him, almost as if she were trying to read his mind. Then she spoke.

"How much do you know and how?"

"We know enough to estimate the body count from that day," Derek replied, more comfortable now seeing that Jenna had lost her witty advantage. She wasn't going to be joking about the fire.

Jenna frowned. "How? Ethan and Aiden would never utter a word, I'm sure."

Derek smirked. "I saw John's memories." Jenna was taken aback. She didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing but decided that former worked in her favour.

"Right," she said, nodding her head and she hopped off the exam table with a feline precision, "then that's all you need to know."

Derek stood up, guarding her way to the door. "Answer my question, how did you survive?"

Jenna scowled, "I was messing with the gas pipes and had left the stove burning when Kyle caught up with me in the kitchen. He was much too strong for me and he had me pinned down when the explosion ripped the place apart. I was saved from the full impact because a broken wood panel fell on me but Kyle died instantly. I don't remember much after that except that after sometime Aiden pulled me out of the debris. I was in pain, very badly injured, and probably had only a few breaths left in me. Mike Anderson gave me the bite but I still fell unconscious. They thought I had died and left but I wasn't. I woke from a coma two days later. I had been tracking them since then."

There was a silence in the room. Derek stared broodingly at the floor, Stiles and Scott exchanged a meaningful glance, Lydia pursed her lips. Jenna looked around, and made for the door without a word.

"Wait." Jenna turned to see Danny. He walked up to her. He had been exceptionally quiet but after hearing this, he could not wait any longer.

"Just tell me one thing, why did they turn?" Danny asked. Jenna stared back at him blankly. The rest of the group straightened, they needed to hear this.

"What do you mean?" Jenna stammered.

Danny shuffled on his feet. "Well, I have asked Ethan but he never answered it. He always avoids it but I really need to know. I know the things Ethan had to deal with and I really want to know everything, so I can be there for him. Please?" he turned his big earnest eye on Jenna.

Jenna sighed, feeling like she had her back against the wall. She didn't have anywhere to hide.

"Look, I admire your intentions but I really can't do this."

"But I need to know what happened to Ethan..."

"Ethan is fine now isn't he? Just leave it! I can't tell you the story like this, I'm sorry, I just can't," Jenna pleaded. Danny stepped closer to her and carefully took her hand.

"I already know the worst part, so nothing you tell us can surprise us. But we really need to know!" he said.

The look Jenna gave him unsettled Danny. She had tears forming in her eyes, and she shook her head.

"You don't know. You only _think_ you do."

A ripple of surprise and confusion went through the room.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked, coming to stand beside Danny, "Jenna please, what happened that night?"

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? READY FOR ANOTHER PEAK INTO THE PAST? PLZ REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here you go Ellie! Didn't make you wait too much, did I? :D  
Thank you all for the lovely support I've been getting for my story! :D I hope it will continue this way!**

**And I have to say this, without this person, this story would have been very very difficult. A person who often has to forgo sleep in order to help me brainstorm... Awesomeness427. You rock, buddy! And I'm sorry I kept the plot twists from you. Read on!**

_This chapter has dark and violent themes and scenes._

**Chapter 14 **

_FIVE YEARS AGO_

_Ethan adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder as he waited rather impatiently at the underground parking lot of a mall. The shopping complex was close to his their school and its parking facility, being underground provided the perfect venue for his clandestine meetings. Ethan jumped when he felt a hand slide around his waist and the person turned Ethan swiftly, planting a playful kiss in his lips. The whole thing was so fast that Ethan had barely any time to react. He just pulled into the kiss, flinging his arms around the other boy's shoulder to keep his balance. It must have been a few minutes before they broke away but to those two, it seemed only like a few glorious seconds. Ethan looked into the deep blue eyes and sighed, he was blushing and his heart was racing. The other boy chuckled._

"_You look like you just ran a marathon," he laughed._

_Ethan playfully punched him on the shoulder, "Stop eavesdropping on my heart, Mike!" _

_Mike laughed. Mike Anderson was a senior, and with his short crop blonde hair, electric blue eyes, he was bit of a heartthrob. Ethan and Mike had been dating for about a few weeks now. They were both taking it easy as Mike had a werewolf family and was afraid for Ethan's safety. And Ethan was human, as well as closeted. He didn't really have a choice. He had enough trouble as it is and had to take abuse from his foster family on a daily basis, he didn't even want to find out what would happen if he came out. So, in the bygone weeks, they had settled for parking lots and the dark windowed cars for their rendezvous. Mike and Ethan were giggling and laughing, happy to be in their little bubble when a sudden screeching sound shattered the calm. A group of boys had just come into the parking lot. They jumped helter-skelter out of the car, a rowdy bunch, yelling and cheering. There were four boys. Three of them stopped in their tracks the moment they spotted the couple. Ethan froze in his shoes. Mike moved in front of him, squaring his shoulders protectively. Jason, Jimmy and Kyle scowled. Their friend just stared at Ethan as if he was a joke._

"_Isn't that the homeless kid you took in? Did you know he is a fag?" the friend snorted with laughter but the three brothers showed no signs of mirth. They were glaring daggers at the poor kid who was peering over Mike's shoulder. The only thing stopping them from attacking there and then was Mike. The three brothers were hunters and their knowledge of Mike's alpha status prevented them from doing anything. Kyle made a move towards the couple but Mike growled and Jason caught Kyle's hand. He gave Ethan a final glare and stomped back to his car. His brothers and his friend followed. The car revved up and zoomed out of the lot, leaving a terrified Ethan behind._

* * *

_Ethan climbed over the vines and pushed away the boards at the window. The tiny room, which he shared with his twin and his best friend, had boarded windows, but the three kids had been able to break the boards around the edges, making it possible to remove it and replace it, without any one ever noticing it. This plan had been hatched after Ethan and Mike started dating, to enable their clandestine meets. This time, however, there was no sense of excitement or adventure when Ethan climbed through. He was terrified, he felt pure dread take over his sluggish muscles. He was trembling. Aiden rushed to his side at once._

"_What happened, Ethan? Are you okay?"_

_Ethan felt his twin's arms around him but he still couldn't find his voice, his throat felt dry. Jenna came and sat beside them._

"_Ethan? You're scaring me!" she said, coaxing._

_Ethan gulped. "Jason and... Jimmy and Kyle..."_

"_What about them? What happened?" Aiden asked, his voice rising. Seeing the amount of terror in his brother's eyes was getting to him._

"_They saw us, me and Mike! Together!" Ethan shrieked in terror. Aiden and Jenna gasped, their eye growing wide._

"_What? Oh my God! What will we do?" Jenna wailed. She hugged Ethan close to her body, letting him sob into her shoulder as Aiden exchanged a long glance with her. They both knew that when the brothers got home, the scene wouldn't be pretty. Aiden desperately held them both close, trying to will his brother to stop shaking. When that didn't give any result, he pulled off his favourite red jacket and put it on Ethan. Jenna, with trembling fingers, made Ethan wear the jacket. They huddled close to each other when Aiden finally spoke._

"_Let's leave!"_

"_What? Where will we go?" Jenna asked._

"_Anywhere! We'll manage! Just... let's leave! Hurry." Ethan looked up at his twin with scared eyes. Aiden patted his head, erasing the tear tracks on Ethan's face with his sleeves._

"_Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you. Let's leave. Grab whatever you can in a backpack and we'll be gone. Fast!" he ordered, rushing about, getting three bags. Jenna hopped around grabbing whatever clothes she could find. Ethan calmed himself down enough to be able to go about gathering other essentials. They threw their things into the bag but before Ethan could remove the window-board, their door burst open. Jason, Kyle and Jimmy stood at the doorway, positively livid._

_The three kids froze. Ethan, who was near the window, stood rooted to the spot, waiting for the strike. But then something happened that took them off-guard. Jason hurled himself at Aiden, who was closest to the door. He grabbed the boy by his collar and slammed him hard against the wall. Aiden saw stars dance in front of his eyes, he was dazed. He felt a slow trickling feeling at the back of head and was sure that was blood._

"_You thought you could get away with all this?" Jason yelled into Aiden face._

"_Leave him alone," Jenna yelled charging at Jason but Kyle punched her squarely in the jaw and her snapped to its side as she crumpled to the floor._

_But in those moments, Aiden and Jenna had realized what was amiss. Jenna caught Aiden's eye as he desperately gestured to her to keep up the charade. Jenna felt his heart sink but she gave the slightest possible nod. Ethan jumped forward trying to grab Jason's hand before he hit his brother again but Jimmy apprehended him, grabbing his throat._

"_Keep out of this Aiden, for your own good," he said menacingly, landed a rough punch and let him fall in a small heap on the floor._

_Ethan's eyes grew wide as he too realised the goof up. He looked at his body and saw that he was still wearing Aiden's trademark red jacket. The three brothers thought that __he__ was Aiden! Ethan opened his mouth, about to point it out, scared for his brother when Aiden, noticing this, shouted out._

"_Help me, Aiden!" he called, his eyes wide, trying to tell his roommates to keep up the charade. He had promised Ethan that he would keep him safe and he was jolly well going to. Even if it meant getting beaten up for Ethan's sake. It couldn't be much worse than what they gone through for years, would it?_

_Ethan caught the hint, but he knew only too well that letting Aiden take his place would mean a very painful experience for his twin so he got up and was about to take another go at the three when he found Jenna cut him off. She placed herself in front of Ethan and looked straight at Aiden, yelling, "Let Ethan go!"_

_When Aiden saw his brother taken care of, he relaxed, trying to find a way to fend of Jason. But by then he was considerably dazed so Jason didn't have much of a difficult time in dragging him, like a rag doll, out of the room. Jenna and Ethan made a valiant effort to stop them but Kyle and Jimmy shoved them back and slammed the door shut._

_They heard the brothers shouting and cheering as they took Aiden away from them. Ethan wheeled round at Jenna._

"_Why the hell did you do that?" he shouted._

_Jenna was crying, banging loudly against the door._

"_What choice did I have? Let them take you?" she replied, sobbing. Ethan knew there was no choice; never had been. The only choice had been had been made by Aiden, who had vowed to save his brother. And he did._

_Ethan and Jenna looked at each other in silence for a moment before they both simultaneously started banging on the door._

* * *

_Aiden struggled against Jason's iron grip, but in vain. They dragged him to the dreaded basement. Dreaded; because every time any of them had been brought to the basement, they were returned to their room in a not –so-pretty condition. All the three knew that bad things happened in the basement. It was reserved for the worst punishments. _

_Jason threw Aiden on the floor, Jimmy viciously kicked his head. Aiden felt his world go dark. It must have been only a few minutes before the darkness faded and he felt cold, bone chilling water being thrown on him. Aiden gasped, splattering and jerking his head. Kyle bent down and pulled his hair painfully, a moan escaped Aiden's lips. His nose was broken, the back of his head bleeding. Kyle cruelly banged his forehead on the floor, making it bleed too. Aiden cried out in pain._

"_Please stop!" he begged. Jason laughed in manic rage, landing a kick on his shins. Then another pair of heavy boots slammed into his stomach, another at his back. Aiden screamed in pain, curling into a ball, arms flailing, trying to stop the kicks from finding his body but failing miserably. Soon, Aiden could only cry helplessly because he didn't have the strength to yell or shout anymore. The kicks stopped, Jimmy flipped him on his back. Aiden was semi-conscious, head lolling listlessly from side to side._

_Kyle dunked more ice water on him making him splatter, trying to get the water out of his nose and ears. The chill was setting, Aiden began to tremble. His shirt was soaked through and it was very cold. He could hear his teeth clattering. Jason bent down over him and smiled. Aiden stiffened; Jason's mad smile was never followed by anything good._

"_You're cold aren't you?" he whispered sweetly, a tone that made Aiden's stomach churn, "Let's get you out of that." Jason forced Aiden to sit up, held him by the throat and pulled off the shirt. Aiden didn't protest, partly because getting rid of that wet shirt was actually a good idea and partly because he didn't have the energy to say anything. Jason let go of his throat and Aiden fell back on the cold floor, curling up into a pitiable ball. Jimmy sniggered._

"_Poor baby is still cold! I bet you wish Mike was here right now!"_

_Aiden felt his skin crawl as the three tormentors laughed._

"_Well, let's help him shall we? Let's get him warm," Jason said suddenly, grinning broadly. His brothers stopped, not sure what was going on. Jason pulled off his own shirt and unbuckled his belt. Aiden felt like he was going to puke, his brain just stopped working. Even Jimmy and Kyle seemed slightly shocked but they got over their own apprehension pretty quickly. Aiden felt his cloths being ripped off. He desperately tried to crawl away, digging into his adrenalin reserves, but crumpled to the ground when a belt connected with his bare back. It left an angry red streak in its wake. Aiden cried out in pain, more whipping followed. Then finally Jason bent close to his ear._

"_Don't pretend like you don't like this, faggot!"_

_Then the real pain followed. Aiden clenched his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face, he cried. He screamed till he could scream no more. He heard cruel laughter, felt sheer white agony wracking his body. Every time he passed out, welcoming the darkness, he would be brought back with cold water, poured over his body. This continued for what seemed like hours. When they finally stopped, Aiden was bleeding from every orifice. _

_He didn't have any sense of time anymore. The entire world was bits of hazy vision and broken sounds. Aiden barely registered the door opening, someone exchanging words. Then he felt a strong grip on his arm dragging him. He felt the sharp edges of the staircase slam against him and finally a terrified scream. The familiar voice made him open his now swollen eyes a little. He saw blurred forms of Ethan and Jenna bending over him, crying, calling out to him. He saw tears roll down Ethan's eyes. Aiden didn't want Ethan to blame himself, so he found his voice and with great difficulty squeaked out, "It's okay"._

_Then, he finally gave in to the darkness._

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS? PLZ REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! **

**Chapter 15**

_Ethan cradled Aiden's head on his lap. He tapped lightly against his brother's cheek but Aiden head lolled from side to side, he didn't stir. Jenna carefully parted his eye lids and flicked the light of the torch on them, the pupil retracted, indicating he was still alive. That was all the proof of life they got. Ethan bent over the prone form, crying._

"_What did they do? Aiden, please, wake up!" he wailed. But the question was a rhetoric one. They knew. They had already done the inventory on bruises and broken bones, for they had seen many of them over the years. And then the bleeding, which was what worried them. _

_Jenna picked up the basic first aid and steeled herself. _

"_Hold him still, alright?" she said, and slowly began the task of cleaning the wounds. The more she wiped away the blood, the more that seemed to seep out of his body. She began with his head, working her way down. With every wound that Jenna cleaned, she suppressed an urge to throw up, and Ethan, he seemed to be feeling every bit of it. Very soon, the kit ran out of cotton so Ethan had to go around the room, collecting clothes which they had worn out, thus softening the fabric. Finally when the kids finished wiping away all the blood, Ethan saw that Aiden's chin and neck had blood streaks across them, slowly trickling down. He was coughing up blood. Ethan turned his red swollen eyes towards Jenna._

"_What now? Why is he still bleeding?" he asked, voice trembling because a part of him already knew the answer. Jenna knew he didn't have the courage to check for confirmation so she did the needful. She carefully lifted the blanket they had put over Aiden and ran a light finger down his stomach. It was rigid._

"_He is bleeding internally," she whispered, her voice choking._

_Ethan and Jenna, though very young, knew their way around the medicine cabinet, mostly because their survival had depended on it. They knew how to fix a broken nose, how to position a broken arm or leg, from experience. It was this understanding of injuries that told them that a first aid kit was no match for internal bleeding._

_Ethan sniffed, running a careful finger through Aiden's hair._

"_It should have been me!" _

_Jenna patted his shoulder, "This should never have happened to anyone!" Ethan let more tears run down his already wet cheeks._

"_If we tell John Aiden is bleeding internally, maybe he'll take him to a doctor..." Jenna whispered, unsure of herself. Ethan shook his head._

"_No. Didn't you see what they did to him? They ra... If John takes Aiden to a doctor, he would have to explain the injuries. We both know John would rather kill us three than tell on his sons."_

"_Then what do we do Ethan? Aiden is dying!"_

_Ethan crouched closer to his brother, enveloping Aiden's torso in his._

"_Call Mike. He can help."_

"_What? Are you kidding?"_

"_No I am not, Jenna! I have seen things, okay? Things he can do. Just trust me on this."_

"_Do you really think that this is right? I mean..."_

"_You said it yourself, Jenna. Aiden is dying. Right now, I don't care about the cost."_

_Jenna hovered over them for two minutes when a gurgling sound interrupted her reverie. Aiden coughed up more blood. That was all the push she needed. She scurried across the room, grabbed Ethan's phone and dialled Mike._

* * *

_It had been about fifteen minutes since the frantic call had been made. The window board shifted, letting in shafts of setting sun rays, and Mike. He stepped in, carefully replacing board, before Ethan slammed into him, throwing his arms around and sobbing into his chest. Mike held him close, patting his head._

"_Sshh, what happened?"_

_Ethan sniffed pointing towards Aiden. Jenna had put all their blankets of the boy but Aiden still shivered. Jenna sat beside him, his hand in hers. Mike went and bent over him. Ethan filled him in on what happened, while Mike examined the wounds. When he looked up, Jenna gasped, her heart skipping a beat. His eyes were glowing angry red._

"_Those pathetic sons of bitches!" growled Mike, his nails extending into claws._

"_Mike!" Ethan said, clutching onto his arms, "saving Aiden in more important."_

_Mike stared at Ethan for a minute and then his eyes went back to being blue. He nodded._

"_I'll get him to a hospital, but Ethan, he already pretty far gone. He might not even make to a hospital alive." Ethan's lower lips trembled but his eyes were firm as steel. He cleared his throat._

"_I know that. But I wasn't thinking about a hospital. We are in the foster system, the hospital would inform john and then things will only get worse. Mike, you can heal. You told me so! You said, werewolves can heal, so make my brother heal!" _

_Mike and Jenna caught each other's glance and realised that they each were as unsettled as the other one. Neither of them was comfortable with the idea but they could both see the Ethan had good logic. Mike looked carefully at Aiden before turning to Ethan._

"_I can take away his pain, but I can't make him heal, short of turning him."_

"_Then turn him!" Ethan pleaded._

_Mike raised his eyebrows. "Ethan, this is larger than you think! Being a werewolf is not easy; it's not really a gift. You really want this for your brother?"_

_Ethan grinded in jaws together. "What I want for Aiden, or what he wants depends on whether he lives! And yes Mike, I want Aiden to live!" Jenna came over, putting an arm around Ethan's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Mike could also see that Ethan was cracking at the seams. He spoke in a low comforting voice, like talking to a child._

"_Ethan, even if bite him, he might not turn, he could die. Some people are just not meant to be like us."_

"_He IS already dying, Mike! Just turn him, I'll know I tried."_

_Mike shook his head, he could feel Jenna's eyes boring into him so he came up with a last chance, a chance to back away._

"_Ethan, the Walshes are hunters, you know that. How would they react to a werewolf under their roof?"_

"_They won't know. And if they, we'll take care of it then. Mike, just please! It's my brother, Mike and he is dying. Help him." Mike glanced at Jenna and she gave him a short nod. Ethan was right, there was no way. Mike took Aiden's hand and was about bite when Ethan extended his own forearm to him._

_Mike looked up at him, confused._

"_You said Aiden could die. Bite me first. If I'm okay, bite Aiden."_

"_What?! Ethan do you even hear yourself?" Mike and Jenna both called out in unison._

_Ethan defiantly stared at them, his forearm extended._

"_Aiden protected me. It's my turn, now."_

**SO THAT'S HOW THEY TURN... READ AND REVIEW! AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER! :P**_  
_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_It had been about three days since the horrible incident. Jenna and Ethan had been keeping very low and Aiden had been kept under blankets, literally. They two new werewolves were going through their transformation much better than expected. Mike said it was probably because they were only too aware of what could happen if they lost control. Their acute awareness of the situation gave them a grip, a kind of control over themselves that is almost never seen on bitten werewolves at first. Jenna was very strict about Aiden leaving the room because she didn't want to set off any alarms or questions about how the boy healed so fast. _

_Aiden was more than happy to comply. He had been seething with anger, as had Ethan, but he felt like he couldn't move. Even though the physical pain, the agony was gone, he felt like he was being torn apart bit by bit from the inside. His mind kept replaying the images, the flashes, the laughter and the pleas, over and over again and even though he had been staying in bed, wrapped under blankets, Aiden barely got any sleep. Jenna and Ethan took turns to stay up with him, talk him down, distract him or just sit there, quietly, holding his hand as he remained silent._

_After three days, seventy two hours, John came into the room. Ethan had gone to meet Mike, under the pretext of school. The alpha was teaching Ethan the werewolf 101 as he called it. Aiden and Jenna were talking and Jenna quickly turned Aiden's face away from the door, pulling the blanket almost over head as she heard the door creak open._

_John stepped in, looked around and saw the bundled form of Aiden (whom he perceived to be Ethan) on the bed. Jenna stood up in front of him, blocking his way, shoulders squared. John smirked._

"_Move, kid. Let me see him."_

"_What is there to see? Leave him alone!" Jenna replied._

_John laughed. It was really funny to see a frail teenager squaring off against the heavy set man. No one in their right mind would even think of it, but here she was, staring him down._

"_How is he doing?"_

"_He'll live, no thanks to you!"_

_John's eyes cooled down, smile of amusement turned into contempt._

"_Now that's ungrateful! I gave you the medicines, didn't I?"_

"_He needed a doctor! You gave me a first aid kit! Now please just leave us alone, he needs rest."_

_Jenna didn't move an inch even when John glared at her. She had heard the tiniest growl come from under the blanket and she immediately clamped down on Aiden's wrist. Aiden peeked into her eyes from under the layers and Jenna mouthed "Don't move!" much to Aiden's dismay. He saw John stride up towards Jenna and grip her by her throat. Aiden was about to make a move when he saw that Jenna still has her hand firmly on his wrist. So, he gritted his teeth and kept still._

"_Move out of my way, girl," John growled, shoving Jenna aside. The girl stumbled to a side but jumped back at him in a second. She was not going to let John come anywhere near Aiden. John surprised by this sudden attack, reshuffled on his foot, trying to gain balance. It took him about a second to do so, and then he took the angry girl by her throat again and slammed her hard against the wall. Jenna crumpled to the ground with a small cry. Satisfied, John turned to the bed but felt a vicious force at his side as Jenna, back on her feet, shoved him again._

"_Leave us alone or we'll go to the cops!" she screamed._

"_You little devil!" John yelled, his anger breaking the bounds. He picked her up and threw her against the wall, this time with more force. Jenna's head cracked against the cement loudly and she fell on her shoulder, eliciting a painful cry._

"_Leave her alone!"_

_Jenna froze. Her head was swimming, pain radiating from her head and shoulders but the voice was what daunted her. For a second, she thought it was Aiden. But she gave a sigh of relief when she saw Ethan standing at the door. The boy glared at John, face set, hands balled into fists. John turned to Ethan, his face red with rage._

"_Why, you two have found your voices eh?!" he spat._

_Ethan huffed, glaring at John. "Get out of here, or I will make sure the cops know what's happening here."_

_John laughed, "What will you tell them? Huh? I'll just have to say I got a bunch of rowdy, ungrateful kids, who fight a lot."_

"_You really think that story will hold once the doctor gives Ethan a check up?" Jenna replied in a small voice from her place on the floor. Her voice made it evident that she was in pain but she still couldn't resist the satisfaction that came over her when she saw John's face awash with hatred and worry. Without another word, john shoved Ethan into the room and stomped out, shutting the door behind him. _

_Ethan strode forward and helped Jenna get up, gingerly putting his arm around her. She winced in pain as tears leaked from her eyes. Aiden jumped out of his bed, eyes glowing yellow._

"_Why did you stop me?" he demanded, going at Jenna, only to be stopped at Ethan, who put himself between them._

"_Aiden, your eyes are glowing. John would have found out!" Jenna replied, trying to breathe through the pain._

"_I could take him! I'm a werewolf!"_

"_A new one, who can barely control the colour of his eyes!"_

_Aiden frowned and bared his fangs._

"_You were worried I'd lose control. You were worried for him, weren't you!" he spat, his voice not attempting to disguise the anger or hatred. Jenna cringed. Ethan took Aiden's shoulder and shook him slightly._

"_Aiden! Get a hold of yourself. If John finds out about us we'll be dead! Jenna just stuck her head out for us man. Why are you blaming her?"_

_Aiden looked at his brother and instantly they could see that Aiden was using anger and aggression to mask a deeper emotion, terror. It probably somewhere during that time, that Aiden became the more aggressive twin and Ethan became the thoughtful one. The roles which had defined them for the rest of their lives since had been but a mask for the inner turmoil and insecurity._

_Jenna looked up at the twins in dismay._

"_What will we do? We can't keep living like this?" _

_Aiden looked at his shoes, too ashamed to look at Jenna. Ethan looked between the two and sighed._

"_Let's run away. Mike suggested it today. We could do it."_

_Jenna stared at Aiden, who slowly face her._

"_If we leave, they will keep looking for us. Or worse, they'll get other kids in our places," Aiden said, in a defeated voice._

"_So we take care of them. We'll make sure that they never take in foster kids again!" Ethan said. Jenna's eyes grew wide but Aiden, catching the drift agreed. Though the suggestion had been extremely horrific and terrifying, what he had to go through in the past few days had made him consider the idea. Hearing Ethan say it, only fuelled his fire. Jenna stared at them, aghast. _

"_Do you even know what you'll be doing?_

_Ethan pulled her into a hug and whispered softly in her ears._

"_We'll raze this place to the ground. They won't take any more kids like us. Imagine all those years we spent here, no one will ever have to go through that again." Jenna cried into Ethan shirt, holding on to him, Aiden came over and wrapped his arms around them both._

"_It's the only way," he sighed._

"_Okay," Jenna sniffed, "I'll set the fire. You two get Mike and make sure you are clear before the explosion."_

"_What about you?"_

_Jenna smiled. "I'll climb out of the kitchen window. Don't worry."_

_Ethan took a deep breath as the three looked at each other._

"_I'll call Mike. Tomorrow, we walk out of here and never come back."_

**What do you think? liked it? Well, now it's time to be back to the present... from the next chapter! :D read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

There was pin-drop silence in the room. Danny stood rooted to the spot, his eyes wide and expression frozen. Lydia stared at the ground, her hand over her mouth in horror. Stiles, Derek and Scott just stared at each other, at a loss. Each one of them was slowing processing the revelation, bit by bit, and it was much tougher than any of them had expected. Between the collective looks of horror and disbelieve, stood one expression; of defeat. Jenna hung her head low, so that her hair fell about her face, hiding the tears slowly sliding down her cheeks. Finally Lydia let out a small gasp.

"Oh my God!" she whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

Stiles went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, comforting her. He then turned to Jenna, but when he saw her, he suddenly couldn't find enough courage to look her in the eye. He swallowed dryly and cleared his throat.

"So they left and you set the building on fire?"

Jenna shook her still bowed head. "God, no! They took care of the Walshes. Ethan, Aiden and Mike were supposed to take them out, and they did. Kyle found me and then you know what happened. I honestly don't even remember much except that they saved my life."

Danny moved, for the first time since Jenna had started her narration. He wrapped his arms around the girl, letting her hide her face in his shoulder. Jenna stood there, Danny holding her tightly. She could feel Danny's t-shirt under her cheek slowly getting wet, from her tears but she didn't care, and she knew Danny didn't mind. He gently patted her head, and whispered, "I'm so sorry I made you tell." Jenna hugged him back and shook her head.

"No, it's okay. It's just the first time I have ever recounted anything."

"I know," Danny whispered.

Scott and Derek still sat side by side, wondering what to do, what to say. Derek had always been socially awkward, but today even Scott was at a loss. The whole perception any of them had of the twins had changed, turned on its head. Suddenly, everything seemed so clear. Scott remembered how Ethan had told them about being omegas, "bitches of the pack" to be exact. He could suddenly understand their devotion to Deucalion. Deucalion had taken them in when they had nothing, had faced years and years of abuse and torture and faced enormous loss. He had taken two frightened, broken and damaged kids and turned them into powerful beings, a unit, a monster that no one messes with. Someone to be feared. Of course the twins would owe their lives to him! But even then Ethan had made a choice, a choice to be true to Danny, to try and save Derek's life, and Aiden had followed him, for Lydia. Every time they had called the twins 'killers', they had accepted it graciously, knowing the accusation to be true, but never telling them why. Scott could see the same thoughts flitting through Derek's mind. They suddenly saw exactly what had gone down at the warehouse, why Aiden had frozen, why Ethan had jumped in front of his brother, why it crushed Aiden when Lydia accused him of not being able to protect his brother. They never knew! Scott felt a crushing feeling within himself. He felt a pat on his shoulder and looked up to see Derek. Derek nodded towards the door.

Ethan stood there, his arms wrapped around his middle, obviously in pain, but still standing. The group sprang up from their seats, taken off guard by the sudden arrival. Jenna hurried towards him.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting!" she said, pulling his free arm over her shoulder, supporting his weight. Ethan didn't refuse and was probably thankful for that but his face evidently showed displeasure.

"You told them," he stated, simply. Jenna looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry Eth—"

"I made her. Ethan, I'm sorry. I thought I was being helpful, I didn't realize..." Danny trailed on.

Ethan stared at his boyfriend for a long while and then nodded.

"Look, we don't want your pity ok?" he said, looking around the room, "and please, don't ask me or Aiden, or even Jenna anything else!"

"We won't," Derek spoke up, "and we don't pity you, Ethan. For the first time, I don't mind saying this, but I'm proud of you. And I admire you and your brother."

Ethan gave Derek with an unreadable expression. Jenna's eyes danced between the two wolves but she couldn't get a reading on either of them. Finally, Ethan's breath hitched. He screwed his eyes shut in pain and Jenna quickly guided him back to him room, leaving the McCall pack and Danny flabbergasted.

**AN: IT'S SLOW, I KNOW! BUT DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Aiden ambled into their living room, yawning and bleary eyed. He peered through his half closed eye lids and stopped short, a few steps in. The curtains were apart, letting in a stream of sunlight that illuminated in its wake millions of dancing dust particles. He could see the shafts of light against the darker atmosphere of the room, together they achieved a kind of warm sunbathed look that was a particular favourite of his, since childhood. He called it the light and shadow effect. But on this particular day, his entire attention had shifted to the figure that slept peacefully on the sofa. Jenna had curled up on their sofa, clutching a cushion as she slept. It was an old habit, her always clinging onto either of the twins at night, something she never got over apparently. She only replaced warm bodies with fluffy cushions, Aiden thought bitterly. The shafts of light fell over her dark hair, giving it a sort of reddish brown hue. Her face was enveloped in a slight shadow, giving her a halo around her head. Aiden almost smirked but checked himself. He quietly moved across the room and drew the curtain slightly so that Jenna was no longer directly in path of the rays. Aiden knew she hated that. He heard her stir in her sleep and quietly started to make his way out when—

"Aiden?" came a groggy voice. He turned around. Jenna's sleepy dark eyes stared back at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

"No, no it's alright. What time is it anyway?"

"A little over nine."

"Whoa, I must have overslept," said Jenna yawning, pulling her fingers through her tousled hair.

"Really? I remember you never getting up before 10!" Aiden said, before he could stop himself. Jenna looked up at him, grinning but that made Aiden pull back within himself again.

"But then again, I didn't know you for the past five years so, what do I know," he mumbled as he turned to walk out.

"Is that how it is going to be now?" Jenna's voice softly wafted to him over his shoulder. The tone made feel a pang of hurt ripple through his hurt. He knew he didn't want to have this conversation but in spite of himself he turned back to face her, such was the power of her disappointment.

"Be like what?" he asked innocently, even though he knew only too well.

Jenna sighed. "This! You can't even bear talking to me for a minute."

"I am talking to you, aren't I?"

"You tell me, are you?"

Aiden stood there, jaws clenched tight. He wanted to tell her that he didn't like to behave this way. He wanted to say that he knew it hurt her, it hurt him too. He wanted to yell at her and apologise to her at once. But he didn't. He just stood there, not being able to shift from her unrelenting gaze and that every honest question.

Jenna shook her head, she could feel the pain she was causing and she felt her own heart shatter under that weight every time Aiden behaved with her that way.

"You really can't get past this?" she asked.

Aiden still didn't speak. He wanted to say, "Sure I can, give me more time". But a small voice inside his head said, "What will you do when she does give you time? Will you forgive that she let you think she was dead, abandoned you?" Aiden wasn't ready to get rid of that voice yet so he kept his mouth shut. He didn't really want to see the look of utter disappointment on her face but he couldn't think of anything to say. The sense of betrayal was still too great. He kept rewinding in his head the days he mourned her, when he thought that she was gone forever, when he thought it was his fault, their fault. He had pushed himself to a very dark corner and now suddenly here she was like nothing happened. He wasn't ready to let go of his misery yet. He had been completely miserable for so long that he had forgotten how to be otherwise. He was scared of letting go that misery because it was such a great part of who he was and with the recent events, all the wounds had been clawed open and Aiden felt like he couldn't let himself get over that too quickly.

Jenna waited for more than a minute in complete silence, her heart sinking with every passing second.

"If it hurts you that much Aiden, I don't have to be here. Ethan will understand, I promise he won't blame you."

Aiden felt a sudden dread rise within his chest, forcing words out of his mouth, "Where would you go?"

Jenna shrugged, "I'm not sure but I promise I won't disappear."

Aiden stared at her, mouth half open.

"I'll send postcards!" Jenna added as an afterthought.

Aiden realised that it was the last chance he had, of actually putting words out. And this time, he ignored the sneering voice inside his head, and spoke up.

"You think leaving solves everything?"

Jenna was taken aback. That's not why she had suggested it.

"No! I dont. But it would be better if you weren't forced to see me every day."

Aiden clenched his fist nervously.

"I don't mind having you here."

Jenna tilted her head, "Really?"

"Yeah. What do you want me to say Jenna?" Aiden huffed, finally giving up.

"I want you to be honest."

Aiden scowled, "Well, in all honestly, I mourned you for 5 yrs. I deserve at least some time to adjust to having you around again."

"Being away from you hurt me every bit as much as it hurt you. At least you and Ethan had each other!" Jenna replied softly.

Aiden frowned, "I felt like it was the end of everything! I had lost the only person who cared about me, apart from my brother! You know what that feels like? I'm not like you Jenna, I don't make friends easily, I make it very hard for anyone to like me. And when someone like me loses someone, it's absolute!"

Jenna stayed silent for a second and the attempted to try again.

"You did find good people who care, Aid."

"But I didn't find anyone who calls me 'Aid' and that was all I really wanted!" Aiden felt his voice cracking as he attempted to keep from yelling.

Tears sprung in Jenna's eyes.

"No one ever called me 'Jen' either. It was only you."

"Nothing is the same Jenna!" Aiden replied, clearly in anguish.

Jenna bit her trembling lips and walked to Aiden. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her head on his chest.

"I know. But things that matter are all the same."

Aiden let a tear slide down his cheek as he whispered, "I loved you."

Jenna buried her face in his shoulder and whispered back, "I still do!"

She heard Aiden's heart falter a beat, she could feel the sudden goose bumps that appeared on his skin and finally felt his strong arms wrap around her, as she, for the first time in years, relaxed in his embrace, in complete happiness.

* * *

Ethan's ears perked up, trying to catch any movement. All he picked up were two heartbeats, both fluttering and then falling into sync. All was quiet downstairs. The doubts cleared and feelings shared. He felt a physical load off his chest when he heard his brother finally say it out loud and now that everything seemed to be peaceful, he found himself feeling happier than he had felt in ages.

"Why are you grinning? Is it me hair?" a bleary eyed Danny asked, peering at Ethan, suddenly conscious of his tousled hair. He was still snuggled under the sheets, looking confused and in Ethan's opinion, completely adorable. Ethan wriggled closer and pulled Danny into a kiss. Even though he was still half in the troes of sleep, Danny moved in and by the time they finally broke off, all the remnants of sleep was long gone from Danny's eyes.

"Good morning to you too!" Danny giggled, slightly overwhelmed, "what's the occasion?"

Ethan grinned. "I have been eavesdropping on my Jenna and my ass of a brother." Danny shot up straight in bed, half excited, half indignant.

"Oh man! Didn't I tell you this is bad manners? You werewolves don't have much respect for personal spaces do you?" Danny scolded as Ethan rolled his eyes with a naughty half smile.

"Do you want to know what happened or what?" he said.

Danny tried to hold on to his look of disapproval but failed.

"Okay! What? Tell me?!" they both laughed and Ethan relayed all that had played out in the living room.

When he had finished Danny was grinning from ear to ear.

"It's that great?!" he exclaimed happily. He was very fond of Jenna and Aiden was, well... Aiden, so he was pretty fond of him too.

Ethan grinned pulling Danny closer, "Not just great. It's perfect!"

**THE END**

**AN: SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? OF THIS CHAPTER, OF THE STORY AS A WHOLE? I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW! SO REVIEW!**


End file.
